Let The Games Begin
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: Several superstars compete in a competition to win the title of Power Couple. The OC's? YOU. Submit your character now and compete! Readers will vote, last couple standing wins. See chapter one for rules. Lets have some fun with this!
1. How to Enter

So I've been thinking about doing this for awhile. I want to do a WWE couple competition. But the thing is, I don't want it to be superstar and diva pairings. It'll be with a superstar and an OC. I want all of you, to submit your OC with a description, its even a little more fun if you submit yourself. I'm putting myself in and I figured we could have some fun with this.

Other readers will get to vote who they want off in their reviews who they want off. Remaining couple will be named the power couple, and can have a one shot written, by me, if they'd like or just have some fanfic bragging rights.

Here's a list of the open guys, if you send in a request and your guy is taken, you may pick another or just be a reader and vote, completely up to you.

John Cena

Randy Orton

Daniel Bryan

Cody Rhodes

Dolph Ziggler

Dean Ambrose

Seth Rollins

Roman Reigns

CM Punk has been taken off the bat, but he is in this. If you request him you will be denied immediately and be told to pick another remaining superstar. Sorry.

I am open to a few divas, however I'm not open to slash. I wouldn't even know where to begin to write a slash fic.

There are two rules:

If you are currently in the competition YOU CANNOT VOTE. Your name will be on the review, and I will match it with my list. Voting for yourself is cheating, and I will automatically eliminate you and bring back the couple that was eliminated before you.

Once you have been eliminated YOU CAN VOTE. At that point you can't vote for yourself so its perfectly acceptable to vote for your former competitors.

I am also open to challenge suggestions. I want this to be as fun as can be, so please SUGGEST AWAY.

Now, you want to be in it? This is what I need in your review.

Name of OC

Physical Description of OC

Personality Description of OC

Are they employed by WWE? If so doing what? If not, what do they do?

Superstar Boyfriend or Diva

Describe relationship (back story, quirks, are they sweet or freaks?, best friends? You name it) 

Hope you guys are down for all this! Let's have some fun!


	2. Meet The 10 Couples

**Ahh, I'm so excited that people actually wanted to do this! This chapter is just the introductions, the ground rules of the game, and the issue of the first challenge. There will be NO ELIMINATIONS in this chapter. WWE owns all you know, the respective OC's belong to those who submitted them, and I own my OC. Enjoy!**

Triple H and Stephanie McMahon stood on each side of Vince McMahon at the Tough Enough Mansion. After deciding to not revive the show, they needed it for something and decided to put their Superstars with their significant others to the test. It would be filmed and the viewers would decide who wins. Several challenges have been planned out that would test their physical and mental strengths, as well as test the strength of their personal relationships. Ten couples had been selected; some were completely on board, while others had to be persuaded. Soon the sound of tires coming up the road and doors being shut were heard and the three commanding officers of the WWE knew their contestants had arrived.

First to walk in the door was Phil Brooks, known to the WWE Universe as CM Punk, along with his girlfriend and fellow WWE Diva Jessica Orton. They walked in hand in hand looking around at the vast foyer. Stephanie smiled and winked at Jessica who returned the gesture. They were long time friends, growing up together and around the business. It had taken the two weeks to convince Phil to jump on board with this show. He believed he was the best in the world and didn't need a show to prove it.

They were quite a couple. Jessica was small, barley making 5'1. She had long reddish brown straight hair and deep brown eyes, a huge contrast to her brother Randy. She had a few tattoos here and there, but had a sweet appearance. Nothing compared to her boyfriends striking punk look and millions of tattoos. However when they were together it worked, the love was clear both in the smile she gave him and the doe eyed look he had when looking or speaking about her. On screen they were a perfect example of Bonnie and Clyde, while off they were the geeky high school couple.

Phil and Jessica had met back in OVW. Both were training under developmental contracts and they became fast friends, which led to being best friends. The two harbored feelings for each other while they dated a vast array of superstars and divas, before Phil grew balls and asked her to be his girlfriend on July 17th, 2011, the day he was supposed to walk away from it all. She said yes and he stayed, not wanting to be away from her. They've been deeply in love ever since.

The second couple that followed was Shawn Micheals and his girlfriend, Alika Makeda. Triple H was nothing less than shocked to see that his best friend had decided to be on the show. He was a little worried about Shawn's body not being able to handle the physical aspect of the challenges but Shawn assured them he'd be fine. His beautiful girl, Alika, was a crazy popular singer and dancer. Her being on the show was good publicity and it really gave her a chance to see what Shawn's life used to completely revolve around. She was a tiny little thing, only coming up around 5'3 and had long brown hair, with hints of gold highlights. She had a rocking body, and it was clear that years of dancing had done nothing but help her. Everyone was shocked when they started dating but when you saw how they were together, you couldn't come up with a more perfect couple.

They had met at one of her shows, some of his friends decided to drag him out to one and they had scored VIP passes. As reluctant as he was to go, he was glad he did. From the second he met her, he thought she was absolutely stunning. He actually choked on his words when he first met her. Once he had gotten past his stuttering, they instantly clicked. They spoke the whole night and exchanged numbers. They haven't stopped talking since, and he has only grown to love her more with each passing day. Going to that show that night was arguably the best decision he had ever made in his life.

Filing in after Shawn and Alika was Seth Rollins and his girlfriend WWE Diva and younger sister to Chris Jericho, Kate Irvine. It was no surprise that the couple came in holding on to each other, stealing kisses as they walked to stand by Shawn and Alika. Seth pushed back his two toned hair to give an acknowledging nod to Shawn and a quick fist bump to Punk. Kate smiled at the two other couples, her bright blue eyes showing the excitement she had for this competition. She walked over to each and gave them all a quick kiss hello, something she never forgot to do. WWE is a family and she would treat them as such. Returning back to her boyfriend and settling into his arms, she looked up at him. Seth brushed back some of her bright blonde hair, leaned down to accommodate her 5 ft 2 frame, and pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek.

The two had met on the indie scene. It was clear from the moment they had met, that there was a strong physical attraction between the two and a friend with benefits relationship was born. The two could simply not get enough of each other and were always grabbing and pulling at clothes and body parts in an attempt to be closer. Eventually Seth caught feelings for the sweet blonde haired diva and decided he needed to have her in all ways. They were called up to the main roster together and that's how they remained, together, and soon Seth knew he'd make it together forever. The door opened again and the next couple strolled in. Seth and Kate could barely contain their smiles, as each of their tag team partners walked it.

Dean Ambrose and WWE Diva Lacy Sweg walked into the large room. Dean swept his hair aside as he looked around. His 5'2 black haired, grey eyed girl did the same, surveying who was already there while she wondered who was to come. Lacy kept a tight grip on her boyfriend's hand as they exchanged pleasantries with the McMahons and Triple H. Dean shook the hands of both Shawn and Punk, while Lacy said a quick hello to Jessica. She refused to acknowledge Alika, as she didn't even know who she was and any woman she didn't know automatically became a threat. She knew Dean was good looking and that others thought too, so she was always on the defensive when it came to him. She briefly let go of Dean's hand to hug her tag team partner Kate. It was good to have someone on your side in competitions like this. It made it a whole lot easier to take people down. Dean and Seth "bro" hugged and then Dean and Lacy took their place next to the couple. Lacy leaned back into Dean's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. It was her favorite place to be, ever since they were young.

Lacy and Dean met in high school. He was your resident bad boy, while she was the girl who never really gave a shit. Every girl wanted Dean, including Lacey, but she was never one to fight for a guy, that is until Dean asked her out. She fought off girls left and right when they started dating and all throughout high school. It was a habit she never truly grew out of. Once they graduated, Dean told her he wanted to wrestle and she decided she wanted to go with him. Seeing him in the ring made her want to get in too, and they began to train together. Lacy only hoped now that they would add a female member to the Shield and they'd pick her.

The door banged again and in strolled a smiling John Cena, WWE Diva Melissa Mazzola on his arm. It was no shock to the couples already there that John would sign up, he is the poster boy after all. Him and Melissa went up to the ring leaders of the WWE and shook their hands before going to stand with the other couples. Punk, Seth and Dean all exchanged agonizing expressions while Shawn moved him and Alika next to John and Melissa. Triple H laughed, he could already see lines being drawn and not every couple was there yet. The girls also exchanged looks. Melissa wasn't your average diva. She was tall, like really tall, like same height as the Rock tall. She was more muscular than the other girls and just by looking at her you would not want to mess with her. However she was the complete opposite. Melissa was one of the sweetest divas on the roster, making it easy to see how John would have fallen for her so fast when he met her.

The red haired, green eyed diva grew up in Hershey, PA, John always jokes around that because she grew up in the nation's sweetest city, is why she's such a doll. Melissa left Hershey around the age of 18 to chase her dreams of being in the WWE. John admired her tenacity of going out to get what you want, he saw it in himself.

Followed by Cena, came Dolph Ziggler and his model girlfriend Lelia Wilkenson. The show off walked ahead of his girlfriend, attempting to take all the attention off her and put it on to himself. However the gorgeous petite model flipped her blue streaked blonde hair over her shoulder and flashed the McMahon family a mega watt smile. Everyone stared at her as she made her way into the room, barely noticing Dolph. She scanned the rest of the competition, mostly the girls, with her light green eyes. While they were all pretty she knew that she was better and that she and Dolph would have absolutely no problem winning this whole thing. It was clear to her that the other couples were completely absorbed in each other, something her and Dolph didn't have to worry about.

Lelia and Dolph met when the McMahons had her guest host Raw. He ended up in her bed that night, and has every night since. The sex they have is the only relationship thing they do. Dolph never really even asked her to be his girlfriend. It was just something they accepted and only played it up when cameras were around. Both were power hungry, always wanting to be the one on top, to be the best. Dolph suggested doing this show because they could finally be the best together, and not try to outshine the other for once.

The Viper, Randy Orton, was next to slither into the large hall. He held the hand of Payton Parker, a former stripper he had met while on the road. They became fast friends instantly and Randy actually considers her his best friend. What she didn't know was that the Apex Predator was hiding his feelings for her. He'd do anything for her, because of him, she had left stripping and has finally begun perusing her art career. Randy smiled as his icy blue eyes fell upon his younger sister's shocked face. She had never seen or heard of Payton before and he knew that it would throw her off her game, with him being her with her. His stare turned into a cold glare once he saw his sister tighten her grip on Phil. He hated Phil for everything he was, and the more he hated him, the more his sister fell in love with the bastard. He was here to show that he was the better Orton of the two, and to kill his sister's relationship, breaking her in the process. Payton didn't need to know this though. The 5'6 brunette looked around at everyone with her light brown eyes. She only guessed that the tiny brunette in the front of the room with her mouth hanging open was his sister. Randy mentioned he had one and that she was a diva, but he didn't tell her that she would be competing against them. All Randy had said was that he wanted to compete in this competition but didn't have a girlfriend to do it with. Her being his best friend, and being completely in love with him, suggested they do it together and play the part of couple. She was nothing short of ecstatic when he agreed.

The next couple to walk in really made Dean and Seth grin. Roman Reigns walked in holding the hand of his girlfriend Corrine Calloway, The Undertakers daughter. He led the pale brunette towards his tag team partners and stood by them, not once cracking a smile. The young diva stood quietly next to him, not even sending a glance to the other superstars and divas in the room. Everyone swore a cold breeze blew in the room the second she had arrived. The quiet and calculating diva had the same presence that her legendary father had. Shawn, Randy, and Phil all stood up a little straighter and looked anywhere but her. All three men had fallen victim to her father and silently hoped, they wouldn't become fallen prey of her too. Her bright green eyes focused on the McMahon family as she pulled her hair away from her leather jacket. Vince smiled as he looked at the young girl, who was a spitting image of her father from his American Badass days, motorcycle look and all. He was excited to see how she would do in the competition after seeing her decimate AJ and Tamina the week before this started.

Roman and Corrine had met the night of The Shield attack on her father. She had marched right up to the trio and began threatening them. Seth and Dean walked away, while Roman stayed and listened to her rant. He just stared at her while she threatened his manhood amongst other body parts. Weeks passed after their first encounter and all she did was glare at the largest member of the Shield. Soon Triple H began putting other talents in danger, and Roman had come to her rescue. There was a mutual understanding that they needed to protect each other to survive under the reign of the COO. They have been together ever since.

The ninth couple to walk in was the dashing Cody Rhodes and his girlfriend Melanie Watson. Vince had been surprised that his personal secretary had wanted to be on the show with her boyfriend. He knew she really wanted a creative position, and she was doing a good job by making herself stand out by coming here. Melanie had shoulder length brown hair, with a section of it dyed red, stating that she was ready for competition. Growing up Melanie had a lot of troubling with bullying and has had many low points in her life. Never did she think that she would be working for her dream company or have the perfect boyfriend. The younger Rhodes is everything to her; he made her believe that she was so much more than what other people may have told her. He was her first everything, kiss, boyfriend, first time…she loved him more than anything, and he her. He knew that he'd make her his wife soon, and thought about waiting until after the competition was over. How good would he look proposing right after they win? It'd be perfect.

They had met when Cody had come into Vince's office to work out some contract issues while he was with Legacy. He of course was told to wait and got to stare at the lovely Melanie all day. He didn't mind one bit, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on. Randy and Ted used to give him so much crap about not asking her out. He used to make up reasons to see the chairman just to see her again. Then he found out that she never had a boyfriend. He was afraid that maybe she was super picky or she swung for the other team. Finally, with much pushing from Randy and Ted, he asked her out. She thought he was adorable and said yes. That was five years ago, his father and brother loved her as much as he did and he couldn't wait to make her Mrs. Rhodes.

The final couple walked through the doors much to everyone's dismay. The self proclaimed "must see champion" Mike "The Miz" Mizzanin walked in with his extremely unique girlfriend and fellow WWE Diva Livvy Marie Bryant. Livvy was one of the most stand out divas that Vince had. She had black hair with silver highlights, and a piercing set of green eyes. She smiled at everyone, shooting a quick glare at her cousin, John Cena. Though they ended up in the same profession, she held a personal vendetta against him. Her four year old brother has Leukemia and do you think their super rich cousin would help? No, of course not, he just sits there and watches.

Mike, was a different story. He was always there for her, for her brother, ever since their mom died. Mike and Livvy had quickly fallen in love and he treated her brother like he was his. When Livvy first came to the WWE, Mike was feuding with her cousin. Any enemy of John's was a friend of her's. The fact that Mike had even humiliated John made him even better. They hit it off instantly after she had introduced herself and he finally asked her to be his girlfriend after he defeated John at Wrestlemania 28. Livvy couldn't imagine being with someone else and she knew that with her tenacity and Mike's awesomeness, they would have no problem becoming WWE's power couple.

After the Mike and Livvy took their places beside Cody and Melanie and the three leaders of the WWE began to speak.

"Welcome!" Vince started, "You are all here because you agreed to compete in various competitions to be named WWE's power couple! For the next few months you will live in the former Tough Enough mansion while you compete. Weekly one couple will succeed amongst the rest while the couple who comes in last will be eliminated." He finished.

"Some of you like each other, some of you hate each other. I promise you that when you leave here, your opinions of each other will probably change." Triple H said.

"There will also be special reward challenges. The couple who wins this challenge will receive a leg up in the next elimination challenge. Sometimes these rewards will come with special romantic trips that let you get away from the other couples for a few days." Stephanie said, "We understand that these competitions will put strains on your relationships, and we hope you do too."

"Now," Vince's gruff voice was heard again, "Let's have our first reward challenge! We decided to break you in easy so there will be no elimination challenge until next week." A sigh of relief was heard throughout the couples. "Stephanie, will you please explain our first reward challenge?" he asked her. She nodded and began to speak.

"Your first challenge will really put your relationship and personal will power to the test. For the week you will not be able to do anything romantic with your partner. You can't hug, kiss, touch, sleep next to, or be alone with your significant other. This most definitely means no sex for the week." She started. Half the guys there nearly passed out at the thought. The girls pouted a bit and some looked up at their men in despair.

"You will all be sharing a room with another person of the same sex for the week. After the winner is announced you will be assigned your rooms as a couple and will remain in those rooms until you are removed from the competition." Triple H said, "Most of you will crack, so do not think that you won't." he said chuckling.

"Now, you all get one last good bye kiss. When you are done, the girls will follow me to their side, while Triple H will then lead the men to theirs." Stephanie finished. Each couple turned to each other and kissed like they'd never see each other again.

Randy and Payton each gave each other a look and quickly dove in for the quickest sloppiest kiss they have ever had in their lives. If they were going to win this, they'd need to keep the act up. Jessica couldn't help but sneak a peek at her older brother, while kissing Phil. Something was up and she'd uncover it.

Dolph and Lelia practically dry humped, as their physical attraction to each other was the only thing that kept them together. Dolph couldn't even fathom how they'd go the week without sleeping with each other.

Vince finally cleared his throat causing each couple to stop. The girls then left the safe embraces of their boyfriends, following the Billion Dollar Princess up the stairs. Each guy looking longingly at his girl as they all walked away before following Triple H to their end.

**Okay, here is how we are going to test our voting. You will all vote for the couple you WANT to WIN the reward challenge in your review. The one with the most will win and get the advantage for the elimination challenge.**

**Again…**

**VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT TO WIN IN YOUR REVIEW.**

**Next chapter results will be revealed and you will do the vote for the elimination challenge.**

**Right now we're looking at an update every Sunday.**


	3. Can You Last?

**While, voting wasn't all that important for this challenge, you will need to vote after you read this challenge. No voting = no update. I'm not going to pick off couples by myself. Having my own character makes me biased, so therefore I can't vote. Again, you want an update, you have to vote. WWE owns all you know, the Fanfic members own their respective characters, I own my OC and the idea. Enjoy!**

The girls followed Stephanie up a big spiral staircase and then down a hallway to the left.

"This will be the girls' wing for the week. None of the guys will be allowed to step foot here and you on theirs." Stephanie told them. She stopped in front of the first room and pulled a small bag from her pocket.

"In this bag are your names. You will share your room with one other girl and then when the week is up, you will be assigned a new room with your boyfriend. Now let's see who is in the first room!" She said smiling, reaching into her bag.

"First name up, Alika! Your roommate is," she started reaching into the bag again, "Melissa!" Stephanie opened the door and the two girls walked in. Moving on to the next room, she pulled out the next two names.

"Kate and Corrine." Kate looked at Corrine warily before following the daughter of the deadman inside.

The smaller crowd moved to the third room and Stephanie reached into her bag again.

"Room three Lacy annndd, Lelia!" The two girls looked at each other, before making their way through the other girls and into their room. The remaining four girls plus Stephanie moved to the last two rooms in the hall.

"Room four will be," she started sticking her hand back into the bag, "Jessica and Payton!" Jessica smiled sweetly at the young girl before entering the room. This couldn't have worked out better in her eyes. Stephanie smiled knowing that something would definitely go down in that room. The last two girls looked at each other before Stephanie spoke again.

"Looks like it's just you two left." She said to Livvy and Melanie, "You guys are in room five." With that the Billion Dollar Princess walked away, leaving the ten women to get to know their roommate for the week.

Back in room one Melissa sat on her bed watching the South African music star pace around their room muttering in a language she didn't understand. Alika spoke Zulu, and used it when she didn't want other people hearing what she was saying. She started teaching Shawn and he was catching on quick, but at the pace she was speaking now, she barely understood herself. Melissa decided she was going to be nice to Alika, it was only one week and it would go a lot faster if there was no animosity in the room.

"Hi, I'm Melissa. I'm dating John, you're dating Shawn right?" she asked, as nicely as she could.

"Do you believe this challenge? What kind of show is this? We're not on MTV! Now I can't even be alone with my boyfriend? And I have to…" Alika trailed off again, her English going back into Zulu. Melissa went wide eyed once she switched and decided it was best if she didn't say anything again. Standing up, she quickly told Alika that she was going to explore the house, though she's not sure the mocha colored beauty had heard her.

Right across the hall, in room two, Kate stared at Corrine from the corner of her eye. Seth and Roman were tag partners so there was no reason that Kate and Corrine couldn't be friends, in Kate's eyes at least. Maybe if she didn't have the same bone chilling presence that her father had, things would be easier. Taking in a deep breath, Kate stood and walked over to the intimidating diva.

"Hey Corrine, we never properly met but, I'm Kate, Seth's girlfriend." She said, leaning down to give her a kiss. She pulled back when Corrine shot her the dirtiest look she had ever received. She nearly cried when the taller diva spoke.

"I don't care who you are or if you're dating my boyfriend's tag partner. I'm not here to make friends with any of you Barbie dolls. I just want to win this with Roman and that's exactly what we're going to do. Now if you want to make it to Seth in one piece at the end of the week you should you're your distance." Corrine told her. Kate nodded and backed up all the way to the door of the room quickly slipping out to find Lacy.

In room three, Lacy and Lelia sat in silence. Neither one had any interest in speaking to the other what so ever. Each girls came from totally different worlds and chalked it up to the fact that they'd have nothing in common. If anything Lacy saw Lelia as the type of girl that she fought off to get Dean in high school. Same superficial look.

The familiar worry of someone taking Dean away from her crept back into her mind. During this week, Dean could be alone with any diva, but couldn't be alone with her. What if he hit it off with another diva and decided he didn't want her anymore. It would be the biggest love scandal in the WWE since Matt Hardy, Edge, and Lita.

On the other bed, lied Lelia. She barely had a second thought about the other woman in the room. Her main concern was how was she and Dolph going to make it through this week. Their whole relationship was based on sex and sex alone. One week could very well destroy them. How the hell were they going to do this?

Down in room four, Jessica couldn't contain her smile. The wrestling god's had blessed her with having her brother's girlfriend as her roommate. She was convinced there was something up between the two and was determine to find out what it was. Her phone buzzed and she saw that Phil texted her, but she pushed her phone and the thought of her boyfriend aside.

"So Payton, you're dating my brother?" Jessica asked the other woman sweetly. Payton gulped, she and Randy hadn't discussed what to say when people asked about them.

"Yeah," she started off shakily, "He's a great guy." She finished.

"I'm sure he is." Jessica responded sarcastically, "What do you like about him?" she asked again. Payton felt like all this week would be is one giant game of 20 questions, maybe she could switch roommates.

"What's there not to love? He's caring, sweet, will drop anything he's doing if you need him, let's not forget that he's incredibly good looking." Payton said, her eyes glazing over as she spoke about her best friend. Jessica cocked her head as she listened to her. She was still sure that there was something weird going on but this girl definitely loved her brother, why was beyond her.

"Oh," Jessica said taken back, she stood up and headed for the door, "I'm going to see if the guys are done." And with that she disappeared from the room.

In the final room, the two inhabitants couldn't be more different but Livvy was determined to change that.

"You know you're really pretty right?" she told Melanie, "You should just be a little bolder, a little bit more outstandish." The girl said, while twirling her green strand.

"Oh no that's not me." Melanie said sweetly.

"You signed up for this show didn't you?" Livvy asked her.

"Yeah but," Melanie started.

"and you want a creative job. You're going to need to stand out."

Melanie nodded and looked at the very outlandish diva, maybe she was right.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mansion, Triple H looked at the 10 guys before him.

"Okay men, I have your names on ten slips of paper, I'm going to draw two names at random and those two names will be roommates for the week. Got it?" he asked them. The men muttered an agreement and Triple H quickly scanned the crowd before pulling Phil's Cubs hat off his head.

"Hey!" Phil said in protest.

"I need it." Triple H said, throwing the ten names into the hat.

"First room," he started pulling out two names, "Dolph and Mike." He said, trying not to laugh. That's two really big ego's in one room for a week. The two men ushered inside and the group moved to the next room.

"Next pair," he spoke again, "Orton and Ambrose." He said gruffly. The men moved into the room and the six remaining men moved to the third room.

"The third room will have," he said, reaching into Phil's hat again "Phil and Seth." The two men walked in, Phil pausing to get his hat back. Triple H moved to the next room, keeping the hat, causing an frustrated grunt come out of the former champion.

"Room four!" Triple H said with enthusiasm, "The Showstopper HBK and," Triple H started to laugh, "Roman Reigns." He finally said. Roman went into the room followed by Shawn. "Good luck buddy." Triple H said, patting his best friend on the back.

"John, Cody, you two will be in room five." The two boys nodded and walked into the room. Triple H, threw the hat into room three and went to meet back up with his wife and father in law.

Back in room one, it was the meeting of the two egos.

"This is going to be so easy to win, after all I was the most must see WWE Champion. I've been bread to be the power couple, Livvy too." Mike told Dolph.

"Are you kidding me, one I have the hottest girlfriend, two I'm the show – off, three…I'm much better looking than you."

"Please, have you looked in the mirror bro? One word for you, ROOTS." Mike fired back.

"Take that back!" Dolph yelled.

"No!"

"Well at least I don't look like Kermit!"

"I don't look like Kermit!"

Randy and Dean looked at each other and laughed as they listened to the yelling that was occurring across the hall. Though Randy and Dean feuded during Wrestlemania they were on the same side for their current "Best for Business" storyline. Though they still weren't great friends they were able to bear with each other.

"Can you believe them?" Randy asked Dean.

"I can't believe that it happened randomly. Triple H definitely used some McMahon voodoo." Dean said, still chuckling. The two men continued to laugh as two of the largest egos continued to battle it out.

Down in room three, Phil and Seth were relaxing on their respective beds. The two had met on the Indie scene and had met up again while Seth was in NXT. They knew they'd have an easy time this week rooming with each other. They considered themselves pretty lucky.

"How lucky did we get?" Phil asked Seth, while dusting off his hat.

"I know, I was afraid I was going to get stuck with Cena." Seth said.

"That would have sucked." Phil said.

"It would have been an nightmare, a week with WWE's giant crayon? What could be worse?" Seth asked.

"Rooming with Orton."

In the fourth room, Shawn was afraid to move. He couldn't have gotten Cena or Rhodes? He could have even put up with Punk for a week. He's seen what the big man could do, hell he took down 'Taker and scored his daughter afterwards. He decided he would try and be civil towards the largest man of the Shield.

"Good luck this week." Shawn said.

"Thanks" Roman replied gruffly. With that the conversation was over.

Down in the fifth room, John and Cody were pretty happy with who they ended up with. Both guys were pretty chill with each other and had similar taste in girlfriends. They liked the sweet and innocent type.

"You think they're okay?" John asked.

"I hope so, Melanie gets easily pushed around so I hope she's not with a type A personality." Cody said.

"I know what you mean, I hope no one takes Melissa's sweetness as a excuse to push her around. She's my girl though and I know she can hold her own." Cody nodded and both men left the room to see who was wandering around.

Slowly all 20 people ended up within two rooms. Some were in the recreational room, which was filled with all sorts of games and activities, while some were in the living room sitting on the couches, not cuddling of course, watching some mindless TV. Soon everything went silent as the house intercom crackled to life.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Vince's voice came over, "I want you all to settle in as well as remind you that you can go anywhere on the grounds, including the barn that houses the practice ring. Now remember, nothing romantic may go on! We see everything!" The intercom turned off and all the volumes returned. The group chatted amongst themselves and fought the urge to cuddle and kiss their significant other. Soon one by one, couples would platonically say good night and head to their rooms.

Once everyone was asleep, Dolph snuck out of his room and headed towards the barn. Once he opened the door he smiled, seeing Lelia in the middle of the ring waiting for him. The McMahon's were crazy if they thought that Dolph and Lelia would be able to go a week, let alone one night, without being with each other.

He climbed into the ring and immediately grabbed his girl, his lips crashing on to hers. Soon the sound of fire alarms were going off in every room and all the TV's turned on. Every person in the house watched the live replay of Dolph and Lelia kissing.

"Dolph and Lelia, you have lost the reward challenge." With that all the TV's turned back off and the alarms stopped. Though disappointed, Dolph and Lelia continued and made love right there in the ring.

The next morning all the couples were downstairs sitting around the dining room table eating breakfast. Kate came down, kissing everyone on the cheek and placing a quick peck on Seth's lips and the alarms went off again.

The replay came on all the screens and the alarm sounded again.

"Seth and Kate, you have lost the reward challenge."

Kate sat down next to Seth and placed her head on the table. He wrapped his arm around her kissing the top of her head, silently letting her know it was okay.

The rest of the afternoon was pretty quiet until a few couples decided to go to the pool. John and Melissa were joking around with each other when he pulled her under. While under John pulled Melissa to him and kissed her soundlessly. They could hear the alarms from under the water and knew they had been busted.

A replay of their underwater kiss was shown. "John and Melissa, you have lost the reward challenge."

"Holy shit they're ninjas." Phil said to Jessica, Dean, and Lacy.

On day three, everyone was being extra cautious. Most of the 7 remaining couples tried to keep all contact away from each other. By the time night fell, Phil couldn't take it anymore and resorted to throwing rocks at his girlfriends window. He climbed up to her balcony and she came out.

"I can't take it anymore." He said, kissing her hard. The alarms went off and everyone watched the replay.

"Phil and Jessica, you have lost the reward challenge." Phil laughed and followed his girlfriend and got into bed with her.

On the fourth morning Roman and Corrine decided to go practice some wrestling moves in the training area. A few moves later, things turned flirty and Roman began to kiss Corrine's neck. Once again, the ten couples were plagued with the alarm and the announcement was made.

"Roman and Corrine, you have lost the reward challenge."

Later that afternoon, Dean, Lacy, Randy and Payton were watching TV. Lacy could have sworn she saw Payton give Dean the eye. In an attempt to show her dominace, Lacy grabbed Dean by his hair and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. The couple broke apart when the alarms started and watched the replay of the kiss. Randy and Payton were shocked, not knowing what could have brought that on.

"Dean and Lacy, you have lost the reward challenge."

Totally worth it, Lacy thought.

On the fifth day, Mike was getting a little cocky. He knew that he and Livvy were going to excel at all the challenges and the fact that they were one of four couples left. It was actually starting to get on the nerves of some of the other house mates. While walking around one day, Mike grabbed Livvy by the hips and pulled her back towards him.

"I just want to let you know how hot you are and how proud I am that we haven't kissed yet." He told her. Just as he finished his sentence the alarm went off and the replay of Mike, grabbing Livvy by the hips was shown. Watching it back, Mike realized he grabbed her in a sexual manner and instantly hated himself.

"Mike and Livvy, you have lost the reward challenge."

The final three couples were Shawn and Alika, Randy and Payton, and Cody and Melanie. By day six two of the couples were on edge while Randy and Payton were doing just fine.

One day Alika went up to Shawn in a clearly angry mood. She started firing off in Zulu and Shawn had a hard time keeping up. He silenced her the only way he knows how.

The alarms went off and the replay was shown.

"Shawn and Alika, you have lost the reward challenge."

Later that night Cody and Melanie walked around the garden. Melanie was feeling down, and Cody was trying to keep her spirits up.

"They're just all so pretty Cody." Melanie told him, "I'll never stand out enough."

"Babe, you're beautiful, the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on." He told her.

"You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to say that." She sadly joked.

"I mean it." He said, stopping her. She looked at him and saw the seriousness in his face.

"Melanie Watson, you're the most special girl I have ever met and I love you so much. There is no one else I would rather spend my life with than you babe. Will you marry me?" Cody said, getting down on one knee. Tears streamed down Melanie's face as she nodded yes and Cody slipped the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. The alarms went off and everyone watched the replay of the proposal.

"Cody and Melanie, you have lost the reward challenge."

Finally it was the morning of the seventh day and only one couple made it. All ten stood in the front room waiting for further instruction. The McMahon family came down with smiles on their faces.

"I see there are a few congratulations to be in order." Vince spoke, "First, congrats to Cody and Melanie on their engagement." Everyone clapped and then Stephanie began to speak.

"The second congratulations go to Randy and Payton, who went the whole week without touching each other! You two will have an advantage in today's immunity challenge." Everyone clapped again.

"I bet you're all wondering what the challenge is," Triple H started, "well we want all of you to put on your bathing suits and meet us at the beach."

**Next chapter is the immunity challenge. Now I need all the viewers to vote for who you WANT to WIN. If you don't vote, there will be no update. Those who have submitted characters cannot vote. Please also only vote for one couple. Couple with the lowest amount of votes will be eliminated. If there is a tie, I'll pick a couple out of a hat from that tie and they will be eliminated.**


	4. Reminder 1

Just a quick reminder to get your votes in! Also if you could put who you want out in your review would help tremendously!

This is what it should look like:

Who you want to WIN  
Who you want OUT

There should be two sets of couples in your review. Be sure to state which is which. Thanks and look out for the next chapter with the first elimination on SUNDAY!


	5. A Leg Up

**So thrilled that people voted! We were able to get a clear winner, and after a few voting adjustments clear loser. I have to say I'm pretty shocked with who got voted out. Here is the first challenge! WWE owns all you know, the respective members own their OC's as I own mine and the idea. Enjoy!**

The twenty contestants made their way down to the beach. The boys were shirtless and in swim trunks, while the girls were in bikinis. They reached the edge of the beach where they saw ten large wooden polls sticking up out of the water. On a floating dock not that far from them, stood Vince, Stephanie and Triple H.

"I bet you're all wondering what in the world you're doing down here. Well, let me tell you, this is the site of your first challenge!" Triple H said enthusiastically.

"This challenge will test the men's physical strength and the women's ability to keep their man focused." Stephanie said.

"With that, men, swim out to a pole and stand on top of it." Vince said. The ten guys jumped into the waves of the ocean and picked out their poles. They pulled themselves up and stood tall.

"Ladies, go join them." Stephanie instructed. The girls swam towards their respective men, when they reached the poles the guys reached down and pulled them up. Now every couple was standing on a pole.

"This is pretty appropriate for Cody and Melanie right now, men, pick up your ladies bridal style." Triple H instructed. Without a second thought all ten guys swooped their ladies into their arms. The girls were really starting to enjoy this, it was nice to be in their arms.

"Can I ask what the real challenge in this is?" Mike asked.

"Glad you asked Mike! Men, stand on one foot." Stephanie said. All the guys groaned and lifted a leg, shooting glares at Mike.

"You will stand here until you cannot any longer. Lose your balance and put your foot down or fall in the water, you're out. Last one standing wins immunity for tomorrow's elimination." Triple H told them.

"Ladies, you will be allowed to talk to your man. Give him encouragement; let him know how strong he is." Stephanie said.

"I bet you're all wishing you did DDP Yoga now." Vince said chuckling. The guys didn't find his little joke particularly funny.

"Now, Randy and Payton, you won the reward challenge. You ready to hear your advantage." Triple H asked them. The couple eagerly nodded yes.

"Randy, for the first 10 minutes, you may stand with both legs down on the pole." Randy smiled as he put his leg back down.

All nine couples that had their leg up started out strong. Not a word was heard out of the women yet, as their boyfriends were focusing on keeping their balance.

Soon ten minutes were up and Randy was instructed to pick his leg up.

No one moved, and not a sound was herd for another ten minutes. Soon a painful hiss was heard from Phil. Jessica looked at him with concern, immediately thinking about his surgically repaired knees. She started to run her hands through his ever growing hair and pressing little kisses to his temple.

"You got this babe, you're stronger than your knees." She told him. He took a deep breath and focused on the relaxation that came with the methods of which his girlfriend soothed him. He forgot about the pain and only felt the comfort and love that was accustomed to having Jessica so close.

Dolph began to get a little shaky when his girlfriend decided to stretch back. They weren't cuddlers to begin with and this was a lot of physical contact for them without the promise of sex. Her squirming almost sent him tumbling but he regained his balance, but he was definitely weaker than before.

20 minutes had gone by now and none of the couples ended up in the water. Roman Reigns stood tall and firm with Corrine in his arms, almost like a statue. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said about his tag partner.

Seth was starting to really struggle. Kate was a tiny girl so she wasn't that heavy, his leg was starting to get really tired, and a little wobbly. Worry crossed the face of Kate as she saw Seth's face scrunch up in pain.

"Seth baby," she started, but all she got was a painful grunt in return. Kate didn't know what to do, or even what way she was going to try and sooth Seth, so she did the only thing she could think of. She leaned up and pressed her lips hard against Seth's. Unfortunately the movement of Kate sitting up and the force from her pressing her lips to his, was enough to send Seth off his balance, causing the couple to tumble backwards and into the ocean.

"First couple out, Seth and Kate!" Triple H's voice boomed, the couple came up from the water spitting and gasping for air, "You two may come rest on the dock with us." The couple swam towards the billion dollar family and climbed up. They sat down letting their legs hang in the water.

Dean was also getting a little wobbly. He knew he couldn't stand much longer and he could feel his calf cramping up. He tried moving his foot just a little which scared Lacy.

"Don't move babe." She told him, he teetered again, "Dean, it's all in your head." She said again.

"I can't Lacy, its burning." Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Dean please," was all Lacy got out before her and splashed into the water below them.

Followed directly after them were Shawn and Alika. Shawn has had many surgeries over the years and he just couldn't take it anymore. His back gave out and him and Alika barely knew what was happening when they fell. She helped him swim over to the docks and they sat beside the other couples.

"I'm so sorry baby, I just couldn't hold out anymore." Alika smiled sadly and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

After Shawn couples dropped like flies. Lelia couldn't sit still, thus knocking her and Dolph down, Phil's knee buckled beneath him and sent him and Jessica down, and Mike tried to switch feet but was caught by the COO, he and Livvy had to jump off their pole.

Cody was beginning to feel restless with Melanie in his arms. While trying to adjust her, he almost lost his grip on her but regained it. However he sent himself in a dive, plunging him and his new fiancée into the water. They swam up to the dock to join the rest.

"Guess you're going to have to practice Cody." Triple H said laughing, Stephanie joined in.

"Suck it Hunter." Cody said.

"Excuse me, that's my line." Shawn said amusingly. Him and the second generation superstar shared a laugh.

The three remaining couples were Randy and Payton, John and Melissa, and Roman and Corrine. The couples eliminated thought for sure Randy and Payton would be the next one out, but they were surprised when the intimidating couple of Roman and Corrine changed their position, causing Roman to fall off balance. When they swam up to the dock Vince addressed them.

"You two were attempting to leave the bridal position, you would have been out even if you didn't fall." He told them.

The couple stared at him coldly and sat by the other couples.

Randy looked at John and Melissa before looking down at Payton. She was much smaller than Melissa and much lighter. Though John could bench press a lot, he wasn't known to have the best balance. He knew he had this. He looked over to his sister who was glaring daggers into him while massaging Phil's knee. He sent her a smirk and smiled when she clamped down on Phil's knee hard, causing the Second City Saint to yelp in pain. Randy decided his sister wouldn't be the only one he would have fun with.

"Hey Cena, getting tired?" he asked.

"Shut up Randy!" John called back, "Not all of us got the little bitch advantage." He finished.

"Don't be mad because you can't control yourself around your girl." He fired back.

"At least I show her how much I love her, you still haven't kissed Payton since you won." John fired back. Randy opened his mouth again, before Vince made him shut it.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled at the two men. "This isn't a pissing contest, so stop talking."

Payton looked up at Randy and noticed that he wasn't mentally with her. What John said must have really gotten his wheels turning. She looked over at the other couples who were all staring at them, Randy's sister was smiling pretty brightly as well. Did John just unknowingly give up their secret?

John began to struggle when it came to holding Melissa up. She was a really tall girl and had heavy bones. In the middle of trying to adjust her, her dropped her.

Yes, John Cena just dropped his girlfriend.

The rest of the couples gasped as John's hand flew to his forehead. Holding in a laugh Triple H spoke.

"Jump down Cena," he started, "you dropped her." He said, going in all out hysterics. John jumped down into the water and swam after Melissa who was half way to the dock already.

"Congrats again Randy and Payton, you guys won and are officially safe from tomorrows elimination." Vince said, "The rest of you how ever are up, Seth and Kate, you are automatically in the bottom two." The couple hung their heads and a small boat came to get them all.

Once all the couples made it back in the house, they were all given new keys for their rooms. Inside each room there was one king size bed, and the rooms were decorated according to the superstars color theme. Professional pictures of the couple had been taken before the show and they were also required to submit photos. These were tastefully distributed around the couples space. Every couple showered and lazily relaxed for the rest of the day.

In one room, Jessica and Phil were laying on their bed, absent mindedly staring.

"Hey why did you squeeze my leg earlier?" Phil asked.

"Randy."

"Of course." Phil huffed.

"Did you hear what John said about them?" she asked him.

"I did."

"He's right though. If it had been anyone else in this house they would have jumped each other right there." She said.

"Baby, please don't worry about it. Who cares what he's doing?" Phil said. Jessica huffed and sat up, leaving the room deciding that she was going to need someone other than her boyfriend to bring her brother down.

A few rooms down, Kate sat with her head in her hands.

"Just because we're automatically in the bottom, doesn't mean we're going out Kate." Seth said, sitting beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Pulling her to him, he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"But it's my fault we are in the bottom and it was my fault that we lost the reward challenge too." She said sadly.

"I was just as much to blame for both of those. I kissed you that morning too, and I should have held by balance better when we kissed. If it makes you feel better, while we were kissing the pain stopped." Seth told her. She looked up at him, traces of tears brimmed the blonde's eyes and Seth dipped his head low to capture her soft lips in a sweet kiss.

"Please don't worry baby." He said, as he pushed her back on the bed, intent on making her forget about what happened this morning.

The next day the 10 couples sat down together to eat breakfast. After they were done they were to report to the front room and one of them would be sent packing. They ate in silence, the tension filling the room.

Soon the 10 couples waited for the McMahon family to meet them. Within a few minutes the trio walked in and Vince addressed them all.

"Welcome to the first elimination. One of the couples standing her now will not be standing here in a few minutes. After the name is announced the couple will be escorted out and your next reward challenge will begin immediately. Understood?" he asked them. The couples gave a group yes.

"Okay, first Randy and Payton, you guys are safe. After this though, you will no longer be safe for the next challenge." Triple H said, "Now we need, Seth and Kate and Dean and Lacy. You two couples are in the bottom." He finished.

The two couples stepped down in front of everyone else.

"You guys are in the bottom because you two were the first to fall yesterday." Stephanie said. "The final decision was made based on your performance in the reward challenge. Dean and Lacy you lasted until day four, while Kate and Seth, you two lasted until day two. Kate and Seth, I'm sorry but you will not be WWE's next power couple. Please leave the premises." Stephanie said firmly. The couples head's dropped and the rest of the couples stood there in shock. They weren't expecting the elimination to be so quick and cold, but then again, it was the McMahon family.

Kate and Seth were escorted to their room to collect their things and then out the door. Dean and Lacy let out a deep breath as they joined the other couples back in line.

"Okay, let's move on shall we?" Vince said, "Hunter, please tell the nine remaining couples what they'll be doing for their next reward challenge."

"Alright guys, in your first challenge you were told to keep your hands off each other, now we want you to keep them on each other. We're going to see how long you can last while making out with your significant other compared to the others. The couple that lasts the longest wins an advantage for the next elimination challenge, as well as an added bonus." He said.

"There is a private guest house on the property; the winners of this challenge will get to stay there for the week. No one else will be aloud. It's quite romantic." Stephanie said.

"Now, let's move into the living room so you guys will have more room and be comfortable and let's get smacking!" Vince said, clapping his hands while smiling.

**So Seth and Kate are out! Sorry to HellsYeahBitches who had submitted the lovely couple, now that your OC is out, you may par take in the voting. I hope you continue to read and don't worry, Seth and Kate will be making one last appearance at the end of the competition.**

**If you had liked Seth and Kate and your bummed they got out, you probably should have voted. To those who have favorite couples and do not vote, this could happen to your favorite couple.**

**Here's the breakdown of the votes I received.**

**For WIN:**

**Randy and Payton: 2**

**John and Melissa: 1**

**For ELIMINATION:**

**Seth and Kate: 2**

**Dean and Lacy: 1**

**Next chapter will have both the reward challenge and the elimination challenge. In your review I need**

**Winner for Reward Challenge**

**Winner for Elimination Challenge**

**Who you want OUT**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Can You Keep Up?

**Thank you all so much for voting! We had a much better turn out than we did the previous chapter! WWE owns all you know, the authors competing own their own characters as well as I own mine. Enjoy!**

The nine still shocked couples made their way into the living room and all took a couch.

"In this challenge, you will have to make out with your significant other for as long as you can. Last one still lip locked wins. Start smooching!" Stephanie said, reiterating the rules.

Couples like, Dolph and Lelia, Jessica and Phil, Mike and Livvy, and Dean and Lacy, jumped right on in. They were hot and heavy and you knew they would have absolutely no problem holding out.

John and Melissa and Cody and Melanie started off sweetly with longer meaningful kisses. They took their time, really enjoying their kiss.

Shawn and Alika were very sophisticated, Alika not wanting to go too overboard or risk either one loose breath to fast.

Randy was nervous. Him and Payton have only kissed once and it was a week ago. Payton bit her lip, her and Randy were going to have to kiss if they wanted to win their third consecutive challenge. Slowly the two leaned in and when their lips finally connected, it was like fire. A jolt of electricity coursed through both of them causing them to jump back from each other.

"Woah." Was all Randy could say as he stared at his best friend.

"Randy and Payton, you two have stopped and have lost the elimination challenge." Vince said. Randy and Payton could care less about losing the reward. The only thing the two of them were focused on was what they had felt when their lips touched. They knew that they would have to talk about this later, and Randy would make sure of it.

The next couple to be out was Shawn and Alika. Shawn had resulted to kissing his girlfriend in short chaste little kisses. The COO walked over to the couple and told them to stop, they had broken contact one too many times.

The 7 remaining couples kept up with their constant lip locks. The ring leaders of the WWE actually had to sit down, waiting for the next couple to break. It wasn't until they heard a small little sneeze did they get what they were waiting for.

"I'm sorry Cody and Melanie, unfortunately when Melanie sneezed you two broke contact." Melanie frowned as Cody pulled her close, kissing her temple.

The next couple to go out was Mike and Livvy, they got a little too carried away, and in the process of pushing Livvy down to the couch he moved his lips from her lips to her neck. They were informed that they had broken proper contact and were out.

Followed by Mike and Livvy were Phil and Jessica. Phil had bitten Jessica's lip just a little too hard causing the younger Orton to yelp in pain, thus breaking contact.

Roman held Corrine down on his lap, hard. They continued to make out and showed no signs of stopping. Corrine grinded her hips a bit causing Roman to through his head back and moan, giving Corrine full access to his throat. Once their lips unlocked they were out.

Dean and Lacy were going strong. Dean was lying on his back while Lacy was on top. She ran her hands through Dean's hair while he rested his hands on her butt. Dean squeezed hard causing Lacy to throw her head back in satisfaction, causing them to break contact.

There were only two couples left in the reward challenge, Dolph and Lelia and John and Melissa. The eliminated couples watched as the remaining two went at it. Many were amazed as they watched Dolph relentlessly throw Lelia around and were shocked as she went and gave it right back.

No one was shocked or surprised when Dolph and Lelia were announced the winners of the reward challenge after Melissa was heard giggling. If there was a sound coming out of her mouth it meant that her and John had broken contact, eliminating them from the reward challenge.

"Congratulations Dolph and Lelia! Here are the keys to the guest house! Have fun and please be safe." Vince said handing the couple the keys.

"Now, before you all head up stairs I would like to let you know that tomorrow's elimination challenge will take place nine am sharp in the backyard. See you then." Triple H said. They then left the living room and soon the sound of the front door shutting was heard. The 8 couples headed upstairs while Dolph and Lelia headed towards the guest house.

The guest house was almost like a mini version of the mansion. It had a very cozy and romantic feel to it. There was one master bedroom, that had an in suite bathroom, complete with a large Jacuzzi jet tub. There was a kitchen with a breakfast nook and a small entertainment room. Dolph and Lelia could care less about what the house had, only that they would be alone for a week. All that making out during the challenge had set them in the mood and they went off to relieve themselves, starting in the bedroom.

The next morning came quickly and by 9 all couples were dressed in workout gear and sneakers. In front of them, stood the McMahons and Triple H, and to the side of them, an obstacle course.

"Welcome to your second elimination challenge!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Here all nine couples will compete in the couples obstacle course! There are four things that you will have to complete as a couple. First couple to finish has immunity from tonight's eliminations." She finished. All the couple's mouths dropped as Stephanie told them that elimination would take place that night instead of tomorrow night.

"Now, Dolph and Lelia, you get an advantage. You may skip out on one of the obstacles. But only one! Skip out on more and you'll automatically be up for elimination." Triple H said. The couple nodded and they were all told to get ready. Triple H blew the whistle and the couples were off.

The first obstacle was to run through tires. They had to step at least one foot in each tire. Couples like John, Shawn, Randy, Dolph and Cody, ran through first while their girlfriends followed behind.

Jessica, Lacy, Livvy, and Corrine, led their men through the tires. The girls were quick and also had quick men, giving these four a head start.

The second obstacle spilt the couples up by gender. The men had to run 100 meters to a cone while their girlfriends spun around 10 times before running after them. Once they reached their men, they were to jump on their backs and the guys would take off. At the sake of not looking absolutely ridiculous, Lelia opted out of spinning as her and Dolph ran the 100 meters together before she jumped on his back at the cone.

Dean and Lacy were leading, with Dolph and Lelia and Phil and Jessica close behind them. Currently Shawn and Alika were the couple in last.

The third obstacle is what would split the couples up. By now they were losing breath and the girls were still semi disoriented. The couple had to get up and over a 9 foot wall. Dean grabbed Lacy and pushed her up, while Phil did the same with Jessica. Both girls reached down to their men, with Lacy getting a hold of Dean first and pulling him up. They ran and crossed the finish line, securing their win.

Followed by them was Phil and Jessica, Dolph and Lelia, Mike and Livvy, Roman and Corrine, Randy and Payton, John and Melissa, Cody and Melanie, and lastly Shawn and Alika. Shawn's body couldn't handle the running and the wall proved to be too difficult for the couple. Triple H dismissed them and all the couples hit the showers. They were told that they had two hours to clean up and then someone would be getting the axe right before dinner. Talk about building an appetite.

Soon the couples were all called back down and they all stood in front of Vince, Triple H, and Stephanie.

"Tonight's elimination was an easy decision. This couple performed poorly in both challenges that took place this week." Vince said.

"Tonight we are not calling down a bottom two, we just have our one. Shawn and Alika, we're sorry, but you have been eliminated." Stephanie said. Shawn looked shocked while Alika looked like she could have killed the billion dollar princess where she stood. Immediately the South African princess fired off in Zulu and power walked out the door. She didn't even wait for Shawn. Shawn began to towards the door, but not before looking at his best friend disapprovingly.

He didn't expect Triple H to let him win, but he thought he'd at least get a second shot if he and Alika had an off day.

"I'm sorry Shawn." Triple H said, knowing exactly what his best friend was communicating though his look. Shawn just shook his head and walked out of the door. The eight remaining couples stood there silently. The eliminations just kept getting worse.

"Okay, well you can all go eat now and start thinking about next week's reward challenge. Men, you better know your girl well, and bring your wallets." Vince said. With that the couples all walked towards the dining room where dinner was being served.

**I want to give a huge thank you to honeyblossomfadz for submitting the wonderful couple of Shawn and Alika. You are now able to vote for other couples.**

**It's time to vote again! In your review I need names of THREE couples**

**Who you want to WIN the REWARD **

**Who you want to WIN the ELIMINATION **

**Who you want to BE ELIMINATED**

**Thanks and see you next week!**


	7. Reminder 2

Hey guys, so only two people voted and both of them voted for different couples, so here's just a quick reminder to send in your votes so we can get a chapter up! Here's what I need:

**Who you want to WIN the REWARD**

**Who you want to WIN the ELIMINATION**

**Who you want OUT of the competition**

Thanks, look out for Sunday's chapter!


	8. How Well Do You Know

**Here's another chapter and another couple will go home! WWE owns all you know, the authors that submitted OC's own them, I own my OC and the idea. Enjoy!**

Randy paced around his room, having no clue where Payton was. He needed to talk about the kiss they shared during the reward challenge. There is no way that she didn't feel what he did.

Bringing his fingers up to his lips, he recalled the fire he felt when his lips touched hers. No man should feel what he felt while kissing your best friend.

Plopping himself down on the bed, that he lets Payton sleep in alone, he began to contemplate his feelings for the girl. Is it possible that there are feelings that go beyond friendship? He smiled as he thought about what it would be like to call her his.

She was gorgeous for one thing, she'd have no problem being in pictures with him and walking red carpet events. Everyone would stare in awe at what a hot couple they were.

She's sweet too, the type of girl you could bring home to mom. Granted she had a small colored past, but that didn't matter to him, he helped her get away from that.

The best part about her was that she was the complete opposite of his sister, which was a vile, evil, conniving bitch. Him being with someone as sweet as Payton, would set his sister off and his parents would realize that he's the better kid, just like he always has been.

Now all he had to do was figure out how to tell his best friend how he felt.

Down the hall, looking over the loft down at the living room where Dean and Lacy were cuddling was Payton. She sighed as she wondered why she and Randy couldn't be like that. Granted the kiss they shared set a fire in her, but she wasn't sure if he had felt it too. With a jolt that strong he had to have.

But how would she bring it up? You can't exactly go up to your best friend and say "Hey, I've been in love with you for years and I can't stop thinking about you or that kiss. Be my boyfriend?" Payton rolled her eyes and snorted at her own thought.

She froze when she realized that Lacy and Dean had heard her make a noise and had focused their gaze on her. Lacy was glaring and Payton did not take that as a good thing. She quickly pushed herself off the banister and hurried off to find one of the sweeter girls.

The next morning the eight remaining couples gathered in the front hall waiting for the wrestling royalty to arrive. All the guys had their wallets on them and they were confused as to why. Soon the McMahons and Triple H walked in with huge smiles on their faces.

"And then there were eight." Vince said, holding his arms open, "Are you ready for your next reward challenge?" he asked them. They all gave a group yeah and Stephanie stepped forward.

"This challenge will split you up, girls you don't have to do anything. You'll just have to guess later on in the day based on what the men do." She told them.

"Guys, we told you the other day that you needed your wallets. Outside are eight black Cadillacs that will take you anywhere you want to go, with in the state of course. You will have three hours to find your girlfriend the perfect most expensive gift that she'll love. If she doesn't like it, you lose. The superstar who spends the most on his girl, WITH getting the gift right, will win the advantage for the next challenge, along with a day out completely paid for by us." Triple H said.

A few of the guys groaned as they all began to feel the immense pressure of this challenge. If they messed up, not only would they lose the challenge but their girlfriends would definitely be mad that they either didn't spend enough, or completely missed the mark with their gift.

"Just to let you know, your three hours starts now." Vince said. All the guys gave their girls a quick peck, including Randy, before darting out the door, climbing over each other. The sounds of tires moving on the gravel were heard and the eight men were gone.

"Ladies, you have a free afternoon, enjoy it." Stephanie said. The three walked out and the girls calmly dispersed.

Jessica was on her way to her and Phil's room to relax when someone pulled her arm out of nowhere and pulled her into another room. She turned and saw that she was looking at Lacy Sweg.

"Oh my god, Lacy you scared the crap out of me!" The younger Orton said, holding a hand to her chest.

"Sorry, I just had to ask you a question." She said, "What is the deal with your brother's girlfriend?"

"I don't know I don't talk to my brother like that." Jessica told her.

"You have to know something." Lacy begged.

"I really don't, my brother and I hate each other. The only thing we have in common is our last names, which if Phil would hurry up, won't be for long." She told her, "Why?"

"I've noticed her staring at Dean, like a lot" Lacy told her. Jessica rolled her eyes, Lacy always thought people were staring at Dean.

"How do you know she's staring at Dean?" Jessica asked.

"First time was during the first reward challenge, the second time was yesterday. Yesterday was really creepy, she was staring from the upstairs balcony." Lacy said recalling the memory. Jessica raised an eyebrow. Yesterday's event was kind of creepy.

"Plus, her and Randy rarely kiss. They lost the last reward challenge in seconds, and they lasted the whole week without touching! Something is definitely up." Lacy pointed out.

"You are right, I brought that up with Phil and he brushed me off." Jessica said.

"You can't trust the guys with this; you know both of them are going to think we're just imagining things." Lacy said.

"You're right; we have to keep this between us." Jessica agreed.

"Just think, if we expose them it'll be another couple gone, and you would have proven that you're the better Orton." Lacy told Jessica. Jessica smiled at the small diva, it seemed like she had a new friend.

~Around the city~

All the guys had dispersed around the city searching for the perfect gift. Cody found himself wishing that he would have waited to proposed, it would have been the perfect gift, and he would have spent the most money out of all the guys. He walked down a few streets, asking that the driver wait in one spot for him as he searched for the perfect gift. He walked around a little more before he realized that he could piggy back off his proposal for this challenge.

John on the other hand, was thinking exactly like Cody, except his opportunity hadn't passed him by yet. He just had to find the perfect ring which led him in and out of various different jewelry stores.

Phil was flat out stumped. His girl didn't care for too many material things and the ones she did, she bought herself. Granted he could easily go and buy her a new Louis or a pair of Loubintons but they wouldn't mean anything to her. She'd be happy but he knew it'd eventually fade. Passing by a few more stores, as he asked the driver to just idly drive by he passed a tattoo shop. Then it hit him, he had the perfect gift, but it was out of state and couldn't physically be handed to her. He whipped out his phone and hastily called the COO of the WWE. After a short conversation Phil smiled and began making more calls, there was no way he was losing this challenge.

Randy wandered aimlessly around a mall he had stumbled upon. He thought about what Payton would like to receive. Sure he's gotten her countless gifts before but he really wanted this one to mean something. It had to show that he cared and knew what she liked. He stumbled upon an art store and walked in, there had to be something for her there.

Dolph made a beeline for the first lingerie store he could find. He and Lelia loved sex and she loved modeling different sexy little outfits for him. He saw a gift like this as the perfect representation of their relationship. Surely it had to lead them to their second reward win.

Dean decided to go the sentimental route. He was currently putting something together at a frame shop. While he might not end up spending the most money out of the guys but he knew his would mean the most. He couldn't wait for Lacy to see what he had made, he was hoping it would make her cry, but in a good way.

Roman sighed as he thought about what to get Corrine. He decided not to get her anything that dealt with wrestling, simply because she was wrestling royalty and could get it without his help. He thought about her some more before asking to stop at a liquor store. He didn't know if this would help him win, but he knew it'd make her happy. Plus they could have a lot of fun together afterwards with it.

Mike let out a frustrated grunt as he hung up with the fourth airline company in a row. He was trying to get Livvy's younger brother flown out here but there were no flights, plus sending a sick unattended minor across the country wasn't exactly easy. He continued to think about what he could get her. The three hours were almost up and he needed to return to the house. Quickly shouting some last minute instructions to the driver he ran into the store and quickly out, all while making yet another phone call. They had to win this one.

When the three hours were up the girls were called back into the main hall and the boys walked in, some had bags and some were empty handed. The three main bosses walked back into the house just as the guys reached their girls.

"Did you boys have fun shopping?" Stephanie asked them. They all gave her glares as she laughed. "Before we get started I need all the guys to hand over their receipts." She said. All the boys gave them in and Triple H looked at each, labeling them to the correct man.

"Let's begin, Dean since yours in the first on top, present your present to Lacy." Triple H said, before looking at the receipt weirdly, "You went to a frame store?" he asked. Ignoring the COO Dean turned to Lacy.

"Lace, we've been together for a really long time, and I wanted to commemorate that. So I got a bunch of pictures printed out and made this." Dean pulled out a large frame that had tons of pictures of him an Lacy that ranged from recent times to back in high school. It had Dean and Lacy's names inside as well as the date they started dating. Lacy threw her arms around Dean and kissed him hard. He really put a lot of effort into this and it meant a lot to her that he went through all the trouble of putting it together. It was always nice to be reassured on how much he loves her.

"That's so sweet Dean." Stephanie said, "Now, Hunter who is the next couple?" she asked her husband.

"The next couple is Dolph and Lelia." He said, looking over their receipt before smiling.

"Babe, I know you'll look fantastic in this." He said, pulling out a Swarovski encrusted lingerie set. Lelia smiled, taking the material from his hands.

"It's gorgeous Dolph! I can't wait to model it for you later." She said, winking at her boyfriend. He smiled and pulled her close, kissing her on the cheek.

"That is the most sparkly piece of material I have ever seen." Vince said, "Next couple Hunter!" he barked at his son in law.

"Mike and Livvy, you're up." He said, looking over the Best Buy receipt.

"Livvy baby, I tried to get your brother flown out, but it couldn't be done. So instead I got you a new laptop with a state of the art webcam and I had one sent to him too so you guys can talk." He said, explaining his gift. Livvy's hand flew to her mouth and tears streamed down her face.

"Oh Mike!" was all she was able to get out before flinging herself towards the most must see superstar.

"That was really thought full of you Mike, according to receipts and meaning, you are currently the one to beat." Stephanie said.

"Next couple, Randy and Payton." Hunter said. Jessica and Lacy shared a look before Randy began to pull out items from his shopping bag. Sounding like a shy little school boy, Randy began to ramble about his gift to Payton.

"I know you're an artist, and you love to paint and draw and design," he started, "so I got you all new supplies. These paintbrushes," he said pulling out a bunch of them, "are Red Sable brushes. The guy said that they're the best, and this paint is top of the line, the markers, those are the best art markers…they have a double tip and 96 is the biggest set they come in…and…"

"I love it." Payton said grabbing Randy's face and looking him in the eye. She rose up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Again the two felt the strong jolt go between them. Vince smiled at the couple before instructing Triple H to announce the next couple.

"Cody, you're up." The COO said.

"Well, since we are getting married, I decided to keep to that theme. Melanie sweetie," he started handing her an envelope, "This is a voucher to get any wedding dress you want. I'm going to buy it for you." He finished.

"Cody," she said softly in disbelief. First the priceless engagement ring and now the dress of her dreams, her head spun a little at the amount of money Cody was spending on her.

"While your gift was sweet Cody, you didn't really spend any money. This gift, does not count, therefore you cannot win." Stephanie said sternly. The couple frowned, Cody thought that by pretty much giving her a blank check would win, but Stephanie was right, he never swiped his card today.

"Brooks," Triple H's gruff voice cut the newly formed tension, "your turn."

Phil said nothing as he handed Jessica an envelope. Looking at her boyfriend with pure confusion, she opened it, becoming even more confused.

"A trip to Vegas for two?" she asked him, "Babe, you don't gamble or drink, why we are going to Vegas?" she asked him. Phil said nothing, only holding up a finger. Soon Jessica's phone began to ring and Phil took it from her placing it on speaker. He motioned for her to answer.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver uneasily.

"Hi, this is Ashley from Club Tattoo. I'm calling to confirm Jessica Orton's appointment with Joey Hamilton." Jessica stared at Phil wide eyed and mouth open.

"You didn't…" she started.

"Oh but I did babe." Phil said smirking.

"For those of you that are a little lost, Phil has bought Jessica a trip to Vegas to be tattooed by Joey "Hollywood" Hamilton who was the winner of this year's Ink Master. Judging by her reaction and Phil's airline, hotel, and tattoo parlor receipts, this puts them in the lead." Triple H said, "Let's see if Roman and Corrine can top this."

Roman looked at Corrine before pulling out a 75 year old bottle of Whiskey. "I know you love to drink, and you aren't into all those frilly girly drinks. I know you'll appreciate this and the fun that comes with it." Corrine smiled and kissed Roman.

"I can't wait to drink this with you." She said.

"That has to be the most expensive bottle of whiskey I have ever seen." Vince said, looking over Triple H's shoulder to see the price. Looking back up the Chairman spoke again, "Cena you are the last to go."

"Judging by your receipt and if it's what I think it is, you can beat Phil and Jessica." Triple H told them.

John looked at Melissa's awaiting face. He knew that if he gave her this he'd be winning in more ways than one. But did he really want to do this in front of everyone? It would also look like he did this just to win, not because he loved her.

"I'm going to wait to give Melissa my gift." John said.

"John if you don't give it to her now, you'll lose and Phil and Jessica will get the day out and the advantage." Stephanie said.

"I know, but I want the moment to be right." He said, then turning to Phil and Jessica, "Congrats guys, have fun."

Vince, Stephanie and Triple H all looked at each other. They couldn't believe that John willingly gave up the challenge.

"Okay then," Vince started, "Congratulations Phil and Jessica! As an added bonus, I will be picking up your payments on your gift, while Stephanie and Hunter will be paying for your night out. You may go get ready a limo will be here shortly. The rest of you, see you 9 am tomorrow morning for the elimination challenge." The three leaders left while Phil and Jessica darted upstairs to go out. All the other couples dispersed going to have fun with the gifts that were purchased. Melissa couldn't help but wonder what John had gotten her that he chose not to give to her now. Was the moment really more important than winning the challenge?

Soon the beeping of a car was heard and a very formally dressed Phil and Jessica headed out the door. They were treated to a lavish rooftop dinner as well as a little dancing and proper alone time at a Four Seasons. It was exactly what they needed and they returned feeling refreshed and blissfully happy. They couldn't wait to decimate in the challenge tomorrow.

The next day the 8 couples stood where the obstacle course was only a few days prior.

"Ladies behind the table, men pick a cage." Stephanie smiled. Each guy lined up with where his girl was behind the table.

"Yesterday, only the men were tested. Today it's the women." Triple H said, as 4 locks were placed on the men's wrists and ankles before being locked in individual cages.

"Girls, you have to save you man. You will answer 5 questions about them and after each one you get right you'll be awarded a key. First one to unlock their guy's cage and four restricting locks is safe from elimination." Stephanie explained.

"Phil and Jessica, you won the reward challenge yesterday. Jessica you automatically start at the second question and are awarded the first key." Triple H said, handing Jessica key number 1. Jessica moved herself to the second table there the second envelope was waiting for her.

"Ready ladies? GO!" Vince said. The girls immediately started to answer the questions. They all had numeral answers that you had to put in a spin dial lock that would let you take the key. Some were easy like what day was your boyfriend born or how many letters is in his name? By the third question they began to vary for each man, how many tattoos does he have, how many days do each of his title reigns add up to and how many injuries.

The girls had to think hard for some but it was Payton to answer all five questions first and unlock Randy from his confines.

"Congratulations Randy and Payton on your second elimination win! You two will be safe once again at tomorrow's elimination." Vince said. The three of them walked away while the other 7 girls retrieved master keys and unlocked their men from their cages. All the couples had a relaxing day, even beginning to hang out with each other. Dean, Lacy, Phil, Jessica, Roman and Corrine hit the pool, while Mike, Livvy, Dolph, Lelia, Randy, and Payton played couples Wii. John, Melissa, Cody and Melanie started a BBQ for the rest of the couples.

The next day came quickly and the eight couples were once again standing in the great hall, a thick silence surrounding them. Soon the three people that the couples hoped wouldn't show up, walked through the main doors.

"As per the other two eliminations we are going to keep this short. Our bottom two this time is Mike and Livvy, and Roman and Corrine." Triple H said. The two couples stepped forward and faced the Chairman, his daughter and his son in law.

"You two were the ones who finished last in yesterdays challenge. Neither girl made it to the fifth question resulting in a double loss. In order to decide who was going to go home, we referred back to the previous reward challenge." Stephanie said.

"Roman and Corrine, the gift that was presented yesterday was both less is price value and meaning than Mike and Livvy's. I'm sorry but you have been eliminated." Vince said. A sigh of relief was heard from Mike while Triple H coward a bit under the hard stare of the newly eliminated couple. The two said nothing as they left to gather their things. The only sound that was heard was the slamming of the front door as the most intimidating couple of the competition left the house.

"Okay," Triple H breathed out, "Let's discuss the next reward challenge shall we?"

"In this next reward challenge you will be treated as a tag team, you will all be wrestling each other in mixed tag matches in a King of the Ring type bracket!"

**I want to thank ChicagoChaingang for submitting the very intimidating couple of Roman and Corrine. You are now able to vote for other couples.**

**Also I just want to point out that it was a tie for who was going out between Mike, Livvy, Roman, and Corrine. Both couples had received two votes for being eliminated. Just in case this happens again, I want to let you know how I deal with it.**

**In the event of a tie for any of the categories I will look at the couples past votes in that category. Last week Mike and Livvy did not receive any elimination votes while Roman and Corrine had received one. This led to Roman and Corrine being eliminated.**

**For next week you all know what I need but just in case you don't…**

**Who you want to WIN the REWARD  
Who you want to WIN the ELIMINATION  
Who you want OUT of this competition**

**Thanks and see you next week!**


	9. Reminder 3

Hey guys, we have a huge tie, so here's just a quick reminder to send in your votes so we can get a chapter up! Here's what I need:

**Who you want to WIN the REWARD**

**Who you want to WIN the ELIMINATION**

**Who you want OUT of the competition**

Thanks, look out for Sunday's chapter!


	10. Can You Stomach This?

**Lots of votes for this chapter! Thank you so much! Also I do have to say that I hate to delete one review and disregard their votes. If when you vote, you tell me you don't like my writing or insult any of the wonderful characters that other members have submitted I will disregard your vote as well as promptly delete it. Don't like what I'm doing with the story? DON'T READ IT. Last I checked I'm not holding you hostage in a basement shoving my laptop in your face screaming "READ IT!" Also do not put down any of the characters in this story. I understand you don't have to like all of them but myself and the other 9 authors who submitted characters for this are really proud of them and there's no reason to bash on them. Also this reviewer was a guest, guess that means they don't have the talent of the 9 authors who submitted.**

**Okay rant over. I just couldn't let that slide.**

Melissa walked over to her suit case in the room that she and John shared for the duration of the challenge. He still hadn't said anything to her about what he had bought for the previous reward challenge. What was it and why wouldn't he give it to her. As she pulled out her gear and John's for the next reward challenge she let her eyes drift to the 12 time world champion. He was lying on their bed, absent mindedly scrolling through his phone. He didn't look like he was going to tell her anytime soon and Melissa just had to know.

"John, why did you willingly throw the challenge?" she asked him. John looked up at his sweeter than sugar girlfriend and smiled.

"Because you deserve better than that." He told her.

"I don't understand. Better than what?" she asked him, walking over to stand in front of the bed.

"You deserve a better moment than what that challenge was going to produce."

"Getting a night out on the owners of the WWE isn't a good moment?" she asked him confused. John suppressed a chuckle. Melissa was always so sweet and laid back, he had never seen her act so frazzled.

"No, it's good, it just wouldn't be good enough for you babe." He told her.

"Well, that's sweet John, but if you keep thinking that things aren't good enough we won't win this competition." She told him, "Now what did you buy?" she asked again. He laughed.

"You know if I tell you it's going to ruin the surprise." He said smirking, beginning to make the motions of getting up off the bed, "Are you sure you want it now?"

"Yes! Please baby, it's killing me." She told him. John smiled brighter, he hoped that in a few minutes she'd repeat her first word again.

"Well, we've been dating a long time baby," he began walking over to the closet, "and I don't think that I could ever love someone as much as I love you," he said reaching up to the top shelf producing a box, "I know that I don't want to even try to find someone else to see if I could." He finally walked over to her placing the box in front of her. "Open it." Melissa glanced at him before unwrapping the box. Inside was a huge Hershey kiss.

"This was going to win the challenge?" She asked him feeling deflated. "You know I could get a million of these for free right? I used to and still do work and live in Hershey." John just smiled before producing a small toy hammer.

"Open the kiss baby." Melissa looked at him weirdly, before taking the hammer and removing the kiss from the box. As she chipped away, John dropped to one knee. Soon Melissa gasped as she picked up a beautiful Tiffany Legacy ring and turned to John.

"I love you more than life itself. They say that I'm married to the business but I don't want to be married to anybody but you. Melissa Mazzola, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" John asked her.

"YES!" she yelled happily before flinging herself at the World champion. He held her in his arms before she lifted her head and placed a huge kiss on his lips, while repeating the word yes in between smaller kisses.

~In the guest house~

Dolph and Lelia slouched down on the floor next to the couch, trying to catch their breath. Lelia moved and leaned her sweaty body on to Dolph's. They only had one more night in the house before they had to return to their room in the mansion. They didn't want to share a house with anyone else after the week they just had. They enjoyed the freedom of having sex anytime anywhere, such as the living room couch where they had just finished. After a few moments of panting Dolph finally spoke.

"I guess I have to teach you to wrestle, huh?" he asked, leaning his head down to rest on hers.

"Isn't teaching me how this round started?" she asked him, smirking.

"No, you came out in the lingerie I bought you, telling me you were going to wrestle in it. After seeing you in it, I would have to gouge out all the other guys eyes out after they saw you." Dolph said.

"Well if I can't wrestle in it, what am I going to wear?" she asked him.

"We'll ask one of the girls. I'm sure Livvy will let you borrow." Dolph said. Lelia nodded and got up, intent on going to change and find the stand out diva. She stopped when Dolph grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked her seductively.

"Gear…" was all Lelia could get out, I didn't take much for Dolph to get her hot and bothered.

"Uh-uh, practice first." He said quickly swooping her up and taking her to the bedroom.

~The Practice Ring~

Randy and Cody were currently trying to teach their girls a few basic moves, just to make sure they would have some sort of background.

After taking yet another bad bump Cody stopped wrestling with Randy.

"Focus Randy!" Cody said, Randy tried to find the words but couldn't.

"Randy are you okay?" Payton asked, climbing up on the ropes.

"Guys, can I wrestle with Payton alone?" Randy asked the young engaged couple. After seeing the conflict in Randy's eyes, got out of the ring and took Melanie's hand leading her out.

"Randy?" Payton asked again.

"Do you know that you are all I think about?" he told her looking straight into her eyes. She was shocked. "I can't stop thinking about your kisses, the way you look when you wake up, the way your eyes light up when you see me…" he said trailing off. Payton couldn't find the words. What was he trying to tell her?

"All I want to do, is kiss you and feel that jolt that runs through me and that I know runs through you." He said getting up and walking over to where Payton was resting on the ropes. Putting his face very close to her he spoke softly.

"What I'm trying to say Pay, is that I'm 110% positive that I'm in love with you." Before Payton could even process what he had said to her, she pressed her lips hard against his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as humanly possible. Payton wrapped her arms around Randy's neck as they continued kissing. Finally they pulled apart.

"I've been in love with you from the moment I met you." She told him.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded.

"So I guess it's a given that you'll be my girlfriend then?" he asked her. All she did was kiss him and the Viper had his answer.

~The next day~

The 7 remaining couples walked into the large area where the ring was set up. Inside was the three people the couples were beginning to dread seeing.

"Welcome! Let's get down to business! You will all draw numbers, 1 through 6, there is one star, which means you get to skip the first round. Start drawing." Vince said. They all drew and the matches began.

The first round saw Phil and Jessica face off against Mike and Livvy, Dolph and Lelia against Cody and Melanie, and finally John and Melissa against Dean and Lacy. Randy and Payton had drawn the star.

The three couples that moved on were Mike and Livvy, Dolph and Lelia, and John and Melissa. Randy and Payton stepped in and the next four began.

Randy and Payton beat Mike and Livvy after Randy got the roll up.

John and Melissa beat Dolph and Lelia after Melissa got Lelia to tap out.

The final match saw Randy and Payton against John and Melissa. The boys went back and forth, with constant reversals. Randy didn't want Payton to get into the ring with Melissa. Melissa would decimate her for sure. Unfortunately Melissa tagged John and Payton had to get in the ring with Melissa. After a little running everyone was surprised when Payton got the roll up. No one was happier than Randy.

"Congrats Randy and Payton! You'll have the advantage during tomorrows elimination." Triple H said. The three left and the couples dispersed.

Jessica went to walk off with Lacy when Phil stopped her.

"No babe. You're coming with me." Phil lead her back to the house and through some halls she's never really been through.

"Phil where are we going?" she asked him.

"I was wandering through the house the past few days, since someone has been preoccupied with other things that are not her boyfriend, and I found this secret little room." He said, turning his cubs hat backwards and quickly scanning the area to see if anyone was around.

"So you're taking me to have sex in a little room?" she asked him as he pulled her in.

"No, though I wouldn't object if you wanted to." He said winking.

Jessica looked around and saw several screens, showing various rooms.

"Phil are we…" Jessica asked.

"Yes, we are in the security camera room. I want to show you something." Phil sat down and pressed and clicked a few things and brought up a video of Randy and Payton from the previous day. He pulled Jessica down on to his lap and pressed play.

"_What I'm trying to say Pay, is that I'm 110% positive that I'm in love with you."_

"Still think he's faking it?" Phil asked his stunned girlfriend.

"He really is dating her." She said, "And he loves her."

"Yup." Phil said popping the p, "

"I kind of feel bad." She said.

"You should."

"Thanks Phil." She said, "You know he hates you too."

"I know, and I'm not showing you this for him. I'm showing you this because you're becoming blinded. I want my girl back." He told her.

"Well consider her back." She said smiling before leaning down and kissing him.

~Mike and Livvy~

"I promise I'll be home soon and we'll all go see Frozen!" Livvy gushed into the computer screen to her little brother.

"Mike too?" the four year old asked.

"Of course I'll be there little buddy!" Mike promised the boy.

"YAY!" the little boy threw up his hands and smiled.

"Now I have to go baby, but promise me you'll be a good little boy and be a brave little man at the doctors tomorrow." Livvy said.

"I will. Bye love you."

"I love you too." With that the video chat ended and Livvy looked up at Mike.

"I love you so much. Thank you for making this happen for me, for us." Livvy said, referring to her younger brother.

"Baby, I would do anything for you and for him. You two mean the world to me and I would do anything to make you guys happy." He told her. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Why can't everyone be like you?" she asked him.

"Because everyone can't be this awesome." He said smirking. She snorted and kissed him again.

~Next Day, Elimination Challenge

All 7 couples reported to the kitchen for the next challenge. There was a giant wheel set up with several different items. Vince, Stephanie and Triple H stood beside it.

"After yesterdays grueling challenge we decided to give you a physical break." Vince said.

"In this challenge we will be testing the strength of your stomachs." Stephanie said, "This wheel here has several different items that you will have to eat. Spin the wheel and we will produce the item. You will then decide which one of you will have to eat it." She explained.

"You also have to keep it down, no throwing up. Last couple left wins and is safe." Vince said.

"Randy and Payton, you can skip one item that you spin. Let's get started!" Triple H said.

First up is Phil and Jessica. They spin the wheel and both nearly throw up when they see what it landed on.

"One glass of the Big Show's sweat!" Triple H said, producing the glass, "Which one will do it?"

"I'll do it." Phil said reluctantly. Jessica held his hand and he gulped it down as fast as he could. When he was done he took a moment and showed his tongue to the three of them.

"You're good and don't worry Phil, it was completely organic." Triple H said laughing.

John and Melissa went next. They spun the wheel and landed on The Boogeyman's worms. John took the bullet, ate them all and showed his tongue.

Dean and Lacy were next. Dean spun the wheel and immediately refused when he saw what he got. Kiss My Ass Club.

"No, I refuse." Dean said.

"Dean I'll…" Lacy started.

"No, we're out. I refuse to kiss that mans ass and you won't either." He said referring to Vince.

"You guys are out then. Have a seat." Dean pulled Lacy to the table and sat down watching the other couples.

Randy and Payton went next, choosing to opt out of tasting Mae Young's afterbirth.

Couple by couple they went, down. Some flat out refusing like Dean, Lacy, Mike, and Livy, some not being able to finish like Randy, Payton, Cody and Melanie, or just threw up, like Phil, who never made it to his second turn.

It was down to Dolph, Lelia, John and Melissa. Dolph and Lelia were up again and they spun the wheel. It landed on Titus O'Neil's throw up out of JBL's hat.

"Hell no. I don't do throw up." Lelia said, looking towards Dolph. He grimaced and took the spoon bringing it to his lips before putting it back down.

"I can't." he said. Him and Lelia went and joined the other couples.

"John and Melissa, if one of you eats one spoonful of this, you'll win." Triple H said. John just shrugged and quickly took the spoonful showing his tongue.

"Alright you guys are safe. Everyone else is up. See you later." They left and everyone dispersed. Everyone went and relaxed before gathering in the front room.

"Let's make this quick. Dean and Lacy you're up because neither of you would kiss my ass." Vince said.

"Phil and Jessica you're also up because Phil threw up." Triple H said laughing.

"The final decision was based on the order you went out as well as your performance in the reward challenge. Phil and Jessica, you guys lasted longer in both the eating challenge and you're match. This means Dean and Lacy you're out." Stephanie said.

"Randy and Payton aren't dating!" Lacy blurted.

"That's not true." Randy said. "I love Payton with all my heart."

"Jessica knows too!" She said, in an effort to save her and Dean.

"Jessica?" Vince asked. Jessica looked at Lacy before looking at Vince.

"Randy and Payton are dating." She said.

"Dean and Lacy please leave." Lacy left in a huff and Dean followed after. All the couples dispersed but Randy lingered making eye contact with his sister. She just stared before she walked away.

**Special thanks to AmbroseTho for the extremely fun and interesting couple of Dean and Lacy. They were a joy to write with. You may now vote.**

**Seems like we have some major changes? One alliance is gone and a riff seems to be squashed. Who will be next to emerge? **

**Now voting! I need:**

**Who you want to WIN the REWARD**

**Who you want to WIN the ELIMINATION**

**Who you want OUT of the competition**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Search is On

**If this chapter sucks, I'm sorry. Finals have started and I've gotten really tied up in that. WWE owns all you know, OC's belong to their respected authors. Enjoy!**

The next morning the couples gathered in the back yard where a huge cloaked picture stood next to the three owners of the WWE.

"Good morning! We hoped you all slept well. Welcome to today's reward challenge." Vince said.

"In this challenge you will have to use your brain, both of them. After all they do say two heads is better than one." Stephanie said.

"You, as a couple, will have to put together this picture." He said gesturing to the cloaked frame, "but first, you will need to figure out who is in the picture."

"You will receive three clues as to who this individual is. Once you think you have figured it out you will whisper it to us. If you are correct of you will go under the curtain, see the picture and then assemble the puzzle. Got it?" he finished. The group mumbled an agreement and were instructed to look at the clues.

There is an elite group that I have helped.

I waltz in and out of story-lines as I please.

I have helped the career of one man currently in this competition.

The couples stared at the questions and began to mumble with their other half.

"Elite group? What like the Four Horsemen?" Payton asked Randy.

"Yeah, you could consider them, Ric Flair led them and helped my career with Legacy." Randy said. They looked at the second question and got stumped.

John and Melissa looked over the questions as well.

"Could it be Triple H?" Melissa asked.

"Possibly. He helped out Randy's career, led D-X, and is the COO. Pretty sure that means he can move in and out of whatever he wants." The couple ran up to the three and whispered their answer.

"Nope," Triple H said chuckling, "but I like the way you think."

The other couples began to talk louder as the frustration grew.

"It would help if you knew more about wrestling." Dolph said to Lelia running a hand through his blonde hair.

"I'm sorry I'm not so involved in it like you are." She shot back. Dolph just glared.

"What about Vince?" Melanie told Cody.

"He fits the description. But who's career did he help? He kind of helped all of us." Cody told her. Melanie frowned in frustration.

"Mike, think, who helped our careers?" Livvy asked her boyfriend.

"No one. We made it on our own." Mike told her.

"Ugh, who could this be?" she asked as she scanned the 5 other superstars thinking of their past.

"PHIL!" Jessica exclaimed.

"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed with her outburst.

"We're complete and total dumbasses." She said, deadpanning. He pressed his lips into a straight-line.

"That's your big moment of clarity?" he asked her.

"No, now I need you to use this head," she said poking him in the head a few times, "What elite group are you apart of?"

"Um, I don't know." He said.

"What did you used to be?" she asked him.

"Single?" she hit him.

"No, a Paul Heyman guy." She whispered. He went wide eyed and looked at the questions. Paul fit the answer to every question and he was the superstar in the third one. The couple ran up and whispered their answers.

"Come take a look at the image." Stephanie said. The couple smiled and looked under the curtain commiting the image to memory before taking their pieces and trying to put them together.

Followed by Phil and Jessica was Cody and Melanie. After Melanie thought of all the possible workers, it dawned on her that Paul Heyman chose what story lines he wanted and he helped out Phil's career greatly. They started on the puzzle.

Just as John and Melissa went to try their second answer, Phil and Jessica busted out with a cheer. They had completed the image just as John and Melissa received their pieces.

"It's over guys, Phil and Jessica congrats you won the reward challenge. You will receive an advantage for the elimination challenge as well as a couple's massage in the guest house this afternoon. The rest of you are dismissed." Vince said. The couples went back inside while Phil and Jessica headed to the guest house to get ready for the masseuses.

All of the couples needed to de-stress after the reward challenge. Tempers had begun to flair, especially between Dolph and Lelia.

"Maybe if you took a little more interest in what I did, we would have realized that the answer was Heyman!" Dolph yelled.

"Listen, butt wiggle boy, you knew I was only a casual fan when we started doing whatever we're doing!" Lelia shouted back.

"I did, but I was hoping that if you actually cared about me you'd get more involved." He said back.

"Are we even dating?" she asked, cutting their argument short, "because not once have you ever even asked me."

"Of course we are." He said. She frowned.

"I didn't think I needed to say that I wanted you as my girlfriend. I thought my actions made that pretty clear." He told her, his volume having gone down.

"Well if we're going to win this, we need to be on the same page. No more assuming that the other one knows everything. Got it?" she asked him.

"Got it." He said, leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss.

Phil and Jessica wrapped themselves in towels and lay on the tables stomach down.

"This is going to be amazing." Phil said.

"I can't wait." Jessica said getting comfortable.

"I'm really proud of you by the way." Phil said.

"Yeah? Why?" she asked him.

"Because you finally put your hate for your brother aside and put us first. I feel like that's why everything clicked in your brain today. You have a sense of clarity." He said.

"I guess I do, hey do you think you could take me back to that security room?" she asked him.

"Not a chance." He said, already knowing she'd be up to something no good.

"I love you." She said sweetly with a big smile. He laughed.

"I love you too."

The next day the 6 couples were again, gathered outside in the back yard. Triple H handed them all out envelopes.

"Welcome to the WWE Scavenger Hunt! It is the next elimination challenge that you will have to compete in." Vince said.

"Now, Hunter has handed you envelopes with three items that you have to find. Phil and Jessica, because you won the reward challenge you only have to find two items." Stephanie said.

"First couple back here with their items win. GO!" Triple H said.

The 6 couples scrambled around going through the various items that they were given. Ring tarp, ring rope, turnbuckle, another superstars wrestling attire, a slammy, ect.

Some things were harder to find than others. Some were easy to find, but hard to get into their possession. After an hour or so, Randy and Payton arrived back in the backyard with their three items.

"A Slammy." Stephanie said, pulling it out of their bag.

"A WWE produced DVD." Triple H said, pulling it out.

"And finally," Vince started, "the Tough Enough trophy. Good work you two, you guys are safe from elimination." The couple smiled while they waited for the other couples. Phil and Jessica came soon after with Cena's shorts flying in the wind, followed by John himself and Melissa, with what looked like a ton of ring pieces. Soon Triple H went through the house and stopped the other couples from looking.

After the speech about the next nights eliminations the group went and ate dinner together. They all chatted animatedly for once, the main discussion being that just about half the starting group was gone. The other main topic was that all three members of the Shield were out, who would be next.

The next afternoon the 6 couples were gathered in the hall once again, watching as Vince, Stephanie and Triple H walked in to the room.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" Stephanie said.

"Our bottom two is Mike and Livvy and Dolph and Lelia." Triple H said.

"The decision was made based on your recent performances. Mike and Livvy, in the reward challenge you didn't even have a guess and we listened to your conversation. In the elimination challenge you only had found one item by the time the competition was stopped while Dolph and Lelia, and Cody and Melanie had been stopped with two. I'm sorry but Mike and Livvy, you guys are out." Vince said concluding his speech. The angry couple walked out and Triple H addressed the remaining couples.

"Congratulations, you guys made it half way through. If you think it's going to get easier it's not." He said smiling.

**Thank you to AZ – CookieMonsterLuver for submitting the stand out couple of Mike and Livvy. You are now eligible to vote.**

**You guys know the drill.**

**Who you want to WIN REWARD**

**Who you want to WIN ELIMINATION**

**Who you want OUT**

**Thanks, see you next week!**


	12. And Then There Were Five

**I'm still going through finals guys, I have two left. So if this chapter sucks, its only because I really need to get back to studying. WWE owns all you know, each author owns their own oc. Enjoy!**

The next morning the five remaining couples were called into the main hall. They immediately stopped in their tracks when they saw what was set up before them.

"You have to be kidding me." Dolph said as he and the other 9 people in the room studied the make shift set.

"The newlywed game?" Cody asked. "Where the hell did they get this idea?"

"You'd be surprised where they find ideas." Melanie said. Being Vince's secretary she knows that Vince will always go above and beyond to pull off the most ridiculous thing.

"Welcome to your next reward challenge!" Vince's voice boomed through the great hall, "Please sit where your names are." He said, gesturing to the five booths.

"Men, the past few challenges have been all on you, all about knowing your precious girlfriend. Today, it is the women who will have to answer three questions about their men. If your answers match you'll get a point. After the three rounds have passed the men will have to answer only one question. Got it?" Stephanie asked. The couples nodded.

"Good, men follow me." Triple H said. The five men, as well as Vince, followed the COO out of the room.

"Alright ladies, the first three questions you will have to answer is about your boyfriend. The last one is about yourself. If you're man answers all four correctly you win, or if you have the most points you win. Let's get started. First question, what is your boyfriends favorite color?" Stephanie paused so each lady could write her answer.

"What's his favorite pass time?" she asked.

"If he wasn't a WWE superstar what would he be?" she paused again as the girls wrote their answers.

"Finally your question. If you could leave your man for anyone who would it be?" Stephanie asked with a smile. The girls finished writing and reordered their cards back to the first one. They placed the stack face down and Stephanie went off to retrieve the men. They all filed back in and sat next to their girls.

"Okay, let's get started right away. Guys, when we asked your ladies what your favorite color was what did they say? Let's start with you John." Stephanie said.

"Well, I really hope she knows this, but it's blue." John said.

"Please show your answer Melissa." Melissa smiled and lifted up her card revealing that she had written blue.

"One point for John and Melissa. Phil?" Vince said.

"Easy, she put red." He answered. Jessica lifted her card and showed that she had written red.

"Point for Phil and Jessica, Randy?" Triple H asked.

"I know that she knows that my favorite color is green." He looked to Payton who lifted her card showing that she put green. He smiled at her.

"Point for team Orton, Dolph and Lelia?" Triple H said.

"Clearly my favorite color is Pink." He said.

"Pink?" Lelia questioned, "Since when?" She lifted her card showing that her answer was black.

"Have you seen my gear? Its pink, my merch? PINK."

"Settle down guys, there are more questions. Cody?" Vince said.

"Grey, it's my absolute favorite." He told the chairman. Melanie showed her card, which said grey, matching Cody's answer.

"That makes round one. Everyone has a point, except for Dolph and Lelia. Next question, guys what's your favorite pass time?" Stephanie asked. She gestured to John, who is at the start of the line.

"I love to work out, clearly." He said, flashing his guns. Melissa giggled as she showed her matching answers.

"Point for John and Melissa, Phil?" Triple H said.

"Sex." Was all he said while smirking. A deep blush rose on Jessica's cheeks as she showed that her card also said sex. Laughing a bit Triple H awarded them the point.

Looking clearly disgusted at his sister's choice in pass time, he spoke, "I love riding my Harley any chance I get." He said. Payton lifted her card which showed that she put motorcycle.

"Close enough darling, you get the point." Vince said. Next was Dolph and Lelia.

"Showing off!" Dolph said, getting up and doing his butt wiggle. Lelia put her head in her hands as she revealed her incorrect card, tanning. Dolph didn't even get to say anything as Stephanie quickly moved to Cody and Melanie.

"Playing Zelda. I don't care how many times I play it, it will never get old." Melanie smiled as she held up her answer, playing Zelda.

"So far we have a four way tie! Final question about the men, if they weren't WWE Superstars, what would they be?" Stephanie asked.

"As a kid, I said I would be a rock star." John said chuckling, "So I'm going to have to say that." Melissa's face dropped, she lifted her card, which said football coach.

"I'm sorry baby." John said kissing her cheek, in an effort to make her feel better.

"Phil?" Triple H said.

"Certifiably insane." He answered. Jessica smiled brightly as she revealed her answer, crazy.

"Nice to know we're keeping you from needed professional help. You get the point." Triple H said chuckling.

"Orton?"

"I'd be a Marine. It's what I was before all of this." He revealed. Payton lifted her correct card of Marine.

"I'd probably be a male stripper." He said laughing. Finally a smiled emerged from Lelia as she lifted her card that said Chip and Dale's Dancer.

"I gave you a step up." She said.

"It counts." Vince said, "Cody my boy, what would you do?"

"I'd probably be in finance."Cody said. Melanie started laughing, he looked at her confused.

"I had absolutely no idea, so I put cowboy." She said, Cody laughed with her.

"Well," Stephanie started, "here comes the tough question. Men, if your girlfriend would leave you for anyone, who would it be?" she asked.

"That's hard," John said, restarting the line, "Maybe that guy from the Vow, he looks like me, Channing something?" he tried. Melissa looked at him before revealing her answer, Ryan Gosling.

"Oh! The notebook guy!" John said pointing at the card.

"Phil?" Phil chuckled a bit before putting his arm around Jessica pulling her closer.

"My baby has a thing for batman. So if she'd leave me for anyone, it'd be Christian Bale."

"Thank god you knew why I wanted to watch 3:10 to Yuma the other night." She said, revealing her correct answer of Christian Bale. Phil smiled kissing her sweetly.

With another look of disgust on his face, Randy gave his answer, "I'm going to follow John on his lead, so Ryan Gosling?" he tried. Payton bit her lips as she revealed her answer to be Channing Tatum.

"You followed the wrong lead." She said smiling a little.

"Dolph?" Stephanie asked.

"Me, why would she want to run away with anyone else?" he said. Lelia lifted her card to reveal Adam Levine.

"Let me guess because you're a model?" he asked sarcastically.

"Cody!" Stephanie said, quickly taking the attention off the explosive couple.

"Huge Jackman. She really enjoys his movies." He said. Melanie revealed her card which said Cody.

"I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you." She said. Cody smiled and the couple kissed sweetly.

"Well that's cute and all, but it's wrong. Phil and Jessica you got all four questions right, therefore you win the reward and get the advantage for this afternoons challenge. See you in three hours." The couples quickly scrambled to rest for a little, not knowing if the next challenge would be physical or not.

Everyone headed to their rooms to rest, though it was hard for anyone to enjoy the quiet with Dolph and Lelia arguing about the earlier challenge. It was muffled but it didn't sound like it was going to end well. Then there was quiet, Phil, Jessica, John and Melissa almost fell asleep before a strong banging noise was heard, it was clear to those two couples that Dolph and Lelia had made up. The benefits to having the two rooms on either side.

Later in the afternoon the couples headed down to the dining room for their next challenge.

"Here you will listen to a quick clip of a theme song, first to buzz in and answer correctly is safe from elimination. There will be 13 songs played. Phil and Jessica you already start out with one point. Good luck." Stephanie said.

Triple H controlled the songs and within 15 minutes the challenge was over. John and Melissa had won, with a total of 5 correct songs. Being lifelong fans had paid off greatly. Second place was Randy and Payton with 4, Phil and Jessica with 3, and Cody, Melanie, Dolph and Lelia tied with 1.

"John and Melissa you are safe from tomorrow morning's elimination. You are all dismissed." Vince said. All the couples got up and headed in separate directions. Deciding not to eat together, each couple grabbed something small and ate together. After the fight that Dolph and Lelia had, no couple wanted to show weakness or even let the chance of being weak happen. It was down to only a few couples left and no one wanted to go home now.

The next morning they assembled in their usual place for eliminations. There was tension in the air as they waited for the royal family of the WWE to walk in. Anyone could go home at this point, any one but John and Melissa.

Soon the door opened and the three walked in.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" Vince asked, addressing the five couples.

"Our bottom two this morning is Dolph and Lelia and Cody and Melanie." Triple H said. The two couples stepped down and Stephanie began her explanation.

"We have called you two couples down here because you both had very poor performances in both challenges. Dolph and Lelia, your run in the reward challenge was downright disgusting and you didn't even redeem yourself in the elimination challenge. Cody and Melanie while you did better in the reward challenge you only beat them by one point and then tied in the elimination challenge. Then while considering who should go home we noticed something very interesting." She said.

"Cody and Melanie, you have never one a single challenge. No reward and no elimination, yet you made it to the final five. I don't know whether you slipped under the radar, or this is some strategic thing you two have going on. However we can't have a couple who has won nothing be in the final four over a couple who has won challenges." Triple H said.

"I'm sorry, but Cody and Melanie you have been eliminated." Vince said. The couple walked forward but stopped when Vince grabbed Melanie's arm.

"When you get back to Stanford I would like to have a meeting with you. You proved something here these last few weeks." He said so only she could hear. Melanie smiled at the chairman and followed her fiancé out the door.

"Congratulations guys, you four have made it to the semi-finals. One more couple has to be eliminated before the finale. Time to step your game up." Stephanie said.

**Thank you so much to batwolfgirl who submitted the sweet couple of Cody and Melanie. You may now vote.**

**Little bit of a bitter sweet elimination for Melanie, don't worry you'll hear about the meeting in the reunion chapter.**

**We are down to the wire! Next chapter will reveal who are the final three couples that will advance to the final challenge! Who will it be, you decide!**

**I need…**

**Who you want to WIN the REWARD**

**Who you want to WIN the ELIMINATION**

**Who you want OUT**

**Thanks for reading see you next week!**


	13. Voter Clear-Up

Okay, so I understand that there were some reviewing problems that were beyond our control. For those of you who PM'ed my your votes thank you I got them and they were counted for.

For those who did not and accepted it wasn't working, here's your chance. I will not post the chapter until late tonight or tomorrow. This gives you all a chance to vote. However, you are not allowed to vote for Elimination winner. The other two however have ties.

You have two choices for REWARD WIN:

John and Melissa

OR

Dolph and Lelia

Your two choices for being OUT:

Randy and Payton

OR

Dolph and Lelia

Who will round out the final three? It's up to you!


	14. Who Makes the Final Three?

**To my dear lovely readers, the amount of votes that came in to decide the final three was phenomenal! You guys broke records for this chapter. Also to those who sent in their votes via PM, they were counted and I really appreciate that you guys cared so much to submit them that way. I have to say the end results were shocking. Also, sorry it ended up being such a late post! WWE owns all you know, and the authors own their OC's. Enjoy!**

The next day the four remaining couples were called into the entertainment room. Inside there was a console set up and there were four remote controls. Triple H stood in front, minus his other two group members.

"Where's the rest of the goon squad?" Phil asked, smirking.

"There was some important business that needed to be handled in Stamford. They will not be here this week but they send their best." He said, ignoring Phil's comment.

"Not important enough to be included?" Phil antagonized the COO again.

"Watch it Brooks." Triple H said sternly. Jessica elbowed Phil in the ribs, silently telling him to shut up.

"Your next and last reward challenge is one I'm sure you'll all enjoy. You all get to play WWE 2k14. Eliminate the other couples and you win the reward. Up for grabs is a romantic rooftop dinner under the stars. Because there aren't many of you there will be no elimination challenge advantage. You have made it this far, you don't need that anymore." He said, "On TV 1, its Orton v Orton. TV 2, Cena v Ziggler. You must select Mixed tag and yourself. Lelia and Payton, we had custom characters created for you. The winners from each match will face off. Have fun!"

The couples all selected themselves and the matches begun. Of course there was some trash talking.

"Ew, Randy what was that? Did your character just spaz? I always knew you had a couple of screws loose." Jessica said, taunting her older brother.

"It's my taunt, way better than your dumb little hip shake."

"You're just jealous because my character is good looking." She fought back.

"HA. Good looking? They made you look like an over done up hooker." Randy said, turning to smirk coldly at his sister.

"RANDY!" Payton yelled, but it was too late. Phil had pinned Randy and his character was too beat up to kick out. The ref counted and the bell was heard.

"Jess and Phil you move on, Randy and Payton, better luck next time." Triple H said.

"Awe look, virtual Cena has the five moves of doom too!" Dolph said laughing.

"Listen these five moves of doom are going to whoop your ass." John said in retaliation.

"Melissa it's a shame that you're character is prettier than you." Lelia said smirking as she connected another cheap shot to Melissa's character.

"Excuse me?" Melissa asked side glancing at the model.

"I mean, my character is spot on. Gorgeous just like me." Lelia said smiling, "Yours looks like a man, but then again…" she said trailing off.

"That's it, I'm kicking your ass in real life forget the game." Melissa threw the remote just as Lelia pinned her.

"CENA." Triple H growled as John quickly slipped an arm around his fiancés waist, holding her back from destroying the model. "OUT." He said again, as the couple left the room.

"Phil, Jessica, you're up against Dolph and Lelia."

The match went back and forth for a bit before Dolph picked up the pin over Phil.

"Dolph and Lelia, you will be picked up promptly at 7, enjoy your dinner." With that the COO left room. Jessica looked up and smiled sadly at Phil, they were so close to winning three reward challenges in a row.

Dolph and Lelia on the other hand were ecstatic. They had gotten their groove back and picked up another reward win.

7 rolled around and the couple walked out of the house feeling and looking like a million bucks. They rode in a limo all the way there while cuddling in the back. Dolph couldn't stop smiling. They shared small talk over dinner, all while keeping their hands interlocked over the table.

"See what we can do when we are on the same page babe?" Dolph asked her.

"I know. We can't keep losing sight of what's important. Us and winning." Lelia told him. All Dolph did was smile and lean forward kissing her sweetly.

"Let's kick some ass." He said smiling.

The next day the four couples were called back to the beach, where the first challenge had taken place. Triple H again stood solely infront.

"Welcome to the relay race! You will have to swim run and solve your way to the finish line. Think of it as a combination of most of the challenges you have competed in. Also, once this is over, one of you will be eliminated on the spot. Since it's just me, I really don't have to refer to anyone." He said laughing.

"Are you ready?" he asked, much like he would with Shawn, "GO!" Immediately the men ran forward and swam out to the poles. On four of them were bags of puzzle pieces. Phil and John had retrieved their bags first with Dolph and Randy hot on their heels. They ran back to the girls and threw them the bags. Jessica immediately got to work, on the puzzle while Phil dropped to his knees to catch his breath. Dolph was next to get to Lelia, as he outran Cena and Orton. The girls worked as fast as they could, Jessica was the first to get the puzzle correctly followed by Melissa. Once the puzzle was together it unlocked a box that contained a rope. The couples ran to the four walls set up, from the second week. They were to use the rope to get over the wall and then cross the finished line.

Phil and Jessica were the first to lasso their rope, climb up and over the wall, and crossed the finish line. Followed by them were John and Melissa. Dolph and Lelia came in third, while Triple H stopped after them. He walked over to Randy and Payton who were still trying to finish the puzzle.

"Guys, stop. It's done. I'm sorry but Randy and Payton, you have been eliminated." Triple H said with a straight face.

Randy couldn't believe it. Him and Payton didn't even get a chance to defend themselves. They weren't going to the finals, and the worst part was, that his sister is in the final three. She beat him.

"Please leave." Triple H said.

"Hunter…" Randy started.

"Leave." He said sternly.

Payton looked at Randy as a tear slipped down her cheek. This was her fault, they were doing so well and then she had to mess up with the puzzle and now they lost.

"Pay…" Randy said, seeing her upset, "I don't even want you to think what you're thinking. It's not and that's all you need to know." He grabbed her hand and led her to their room, to gather their stuff and leave.

Triple H walked over to the three couples. All were catching their breath while an onsite doctor wrapped Phil's knee.

"Congratulations guys! You are in the finals. One of you guys will win this whole thing. Expect you to be tried. There are no more cushy reward challenges. You need to prove to myself as well as Vince and Stephanie that you should win this. However there are other people you need to prove yourselves too as well," he said, "fourteen other people." He said smiling.

**I know it was a little short, but with less people there are less things to include.**

**Thank you to Illest Bitch for submitting Randy and Payton. They kicked some serious ass in this competition!**

**So as stated in the chapter, there is NO REWARD CHALLENGE. Just who you want and who you don't.**

**I need:**

**Who you WANT to WIN the WHOLE COMPETITION**

**Who you DO NOT WANT to WIN **

**Thanks and see you next week with the winner!**


	15. The Winner Is

**Welp, it's the chapter you have all been waiting for! Who's going to take it home? Ziggler? Cena? Punk? You're about to find out! WWE owns all you know and the authors and I own those you don't. Enjoy!**

The remaining three couples were exhausted. They had been through so much over the past few weeks and couldn't wait to see if their suffering had paid off. They were told to pack their stuff as in a few hours someone else would be going home. It felt weird knowing there would be no reward challenge, just a straight jump to getting rid of someone.

The three couples walking into the training area and groaned when they saw that there were more people in the ring than just the three they were expecting.

"Who's ready to go home?" Vince asked. The couples responded with their silence.

"We're going to have a good ol' beat the clock challenge! As you see there are another three couples behind me. They are your opponents." Triple H said.

"The brackets are as follows, John and Melissa, you'll be facing Mike and Livvy, Phil and Jessica will be facing Randy and Payton, and finally Dolph and Lelia you will be facing Cody and Melanie. Couple that wins their match in the shortest time wins. John and Melissa, you are up first." Stephanie said.

They all exited the ring and John and Melissa entered. They discussed for a bit before deciding that the men should start off first. Mike and John went back and forth for bit before the girls were tagged in, Melissa really brought it to Livvy, letting out her stronger and meaner side that had been kept away for most of the competition. Just as she was about to pin Livvy, Livvy managed to crawl back to Mike, making Melissa tag John back in. The boys kept at it until John hit the Attitude Adjustment and pinned Mike, ending their match at 14:27.

"That's it John Boy?" Phil taunted as he and Jessica stepped up.

"I wouldn't get to cocky if I were you." Randy said, stepping through the ropes. He couldn't wait to make his sister lose. It should be him in the final three and not her.

Phil turned and glared at the Viper as he pushed Jessica behind him, signaling that him and Randy would start the match. The boys fought valiantly but it was Phil who gained the upper hand. Being that Randy didn't want to tag Payton in so she wouldn't get hurt, he took all the damage. It wasn't long before Phil picked Randy up for the GTS while Jessica hopped off the apron, to run around and pull Payton by her ankles causing her to slam her face onto the edge of the ring. Phil's knee connected with Randy face and he got the pin at 7:34.

"Dolph and Lelia, you must beat the time of 7:34." Triple H said.

The two couples stepped in the ring, with again the boys starting off. Dolph thought that he could definitely take on Cody. They went at it hard before Cody pulled a surprising move. He tagged in Melanie, Dolph was shocked but tagged in Lelia as per the rules. Lelia walked in and was unexpectedly punched in the face. Melanie went to the top rope, executed a perfect moonsault and pinned Lelia for the win. Vince stepped in the ring standing beside Dolph and a fallen Lelia.

"Dolph and Lelia, you didn't beat the clock or even win your match. You have been eliminated." Vince said. Dolph hung his head and helped Lelia up. They went to gather their suitcases and were escorted out the door along with the other three couples who came to assist with the final challenge.

"Now you guys," he said turning to the final two couples, " Tomorrow you will both be treated to a relaxing couples day. Massages, spa treatments, gourmet food, you know the works. Then you are to dress formally and meet us, and some others for the final elimination. Tomorrow evening one of you will be WWE's Power Couple." The Authority walked out and the four people looked at each other. They couldn't believe that it was them who made it to the end, now the only thing on their minds was who would win.

The next day the couples enjoyed themselves. The four of them chatted animatedly over a large breakfast spread before separating to couples massages. Afterward the girls were treated to manicures and pedicures while the guys were treated to muscle stretching. The four of them were rejoined together by the pool for a light lunch and some swimming. After that they were whisked away to be all dolled up before enjoying a dinner under the stars. Once the dinner was done, tension filled the air as they walked into the main hall. The authority stood in front of the 8 eliminated couples.

"In your final moments of this competition, you will state to the other couples why you should win. In the end they will reveal their final vote, and decide which one of you will win. John and Melissa, you guys will go first." Triple H instructed.

"I know most of you are pretty sick of me and figure that of course the golden boy has to make it to the final two. Just know that I'm not standing here because of me, without Melissa by my side I wouldn't be standing here in front of you. We fought so hard together and the love that we share is what got us here. After all isn't this competition mostly about strengthening the bond you have with the person you love? I think that Melissa and I are the perfect example of that. Because of this competition I learned that she's my better half and that I can't make it through life without her." John said.

"Please don't let personal feelings about John's career get in the way of seeing how well John and I performed as a team. He's right about what he said. This was about strengthening your bonds as a couple. Just know that if it were John and I sitting down there and one of you were standing up here, that's what we would vote based on. How far this competition has brought you." Melissa said, summing up John's words.

"Very nice guys. Phil and Jessica, you have the floor." Stephanie said. Phil took a deep breath and took Jessica's hand in his as they took a step forward towards the couples who had fallen.

"We're not going to stand here and give you some big speech on how much we love each other. Honestly, we don't have to prove that to you because it doesn't matter. How much we love each other only matters to us." Phil started off.

"We're not going to talk about how hard we fought because you all fought just as hard. Who are we to say you didn't?" Jessica said.

"Honestly, you all have your minds made up so what are we going to say that's going to change that? You all saw how we were in the competition, so no need to talk about that either. Just know that if you pick us you won't constantly be reminded about how we beat you, unlike the over grown Boy Scout over there." Phil finished, taking one last dig at John.

"Ladies and Gentlemen you have 10 minutes to go back to your former rooms and decide who you are voting for. Once you hear a horn go off you are to return here and state your vote. Go." Stephanie said. The eliminated couples went off and after 10 minutes they returned.

"You will come up in the order you were eliminated. Seth and Kate you are up first." Triple H said. The young couple stood up and Seth gave their vote.

"Kate and I decided that we are placing our vote for Phil and Jessica." He said and they sat down. Next was Shawn and Alika.

"We are voting for John and Melissa." Followed by them were Roman and Corrine.

"Roman and I are voting for Phil and Jessica." Corrine said. After they sat down Dean and Lacy stood.

"Our vote is for Phil and Jessica." Once they sat Mike and Livvy came up.

"I'd never give my vote for you John, you disgust me. We vote for Phil and Jessica." Livvy said before sitting back down with Mike. Cody and Melanie followed.

"Mel and I vote for John and Melissa." He said. They sat and Randy stood up looking his sister dead in the eye.

"Payton and I put our vote in for Cena and Mazzola." He said, not looking at John or Melissa once.

The last couple to stand up and place their votes was newly eliminated Dolph and Lelia.

"We're putting our vote in for Phil and Jessica." Lelia said, leading Dolph back to sit down.

"Well, after all votes were placed I am pleased to announce that Phil and Jessica are WWE's newest Power Couple! Congratulations on your win guys! You have both been awarded title shots as well as bragging rights!" Vince said.

Phil and Jessica looked genuinely shocked. They really didn't think they'd win. Phil pulled Jessica in for a hot searing kiss while everyone clapped. They even showed good sportsmanship by shaking the hands of both John and Melissa. After wards all couples were invited into the dining room for a small end of the competition party.

**Wow, guys. You ended up picking my couple, Phil and Jessica, to win. Thank you so much to everyone who voted for them. I really didn't think you'd pick them to win. In all honesty, I thought Randy and Payton would have won for sure. I am not going to reward myself, but you guys. Expect the reunion show chapter to be up as early as this evening! There is no need for me to make you guys wait for that one.**

**Thank you to all the couples who entered this completion. I'm so glad you guys wanted to be a part of this. Also thank you guys for submitting challenge input as well. Some of these challenges wouldn't have been in the story if it wasn't for your suggestions.**

**The voting in the end was not the actual breakdown. More votes had come in than how many couples had to vote. This was the final break down.**

**To WIN:**

**Phil and Jessica: 5**

**John and Melissa: 4**

**Dolph and Lelia: 2**

**To LOSE:**

**Phil and Jessica: 1**

**John and Melissa: 2**

**Dolph and Lelia: 8**


	16. Reunion Show

**Here is the last chapter! The reunion! See where our couples ended up! WWE owns all you know and myself and the other authors own all the OC's. Enjoy!**

"Hi my name is Renee Young and this is the WWE Power Couple Reunion show!" Renee said.

"With me here I have the 10 couples that competed for weeks to win the coveted title and title shots that were awarded at the end of the competitions. We'll eventually get to ask the winners about their victory but first lets introduce the couples we have here with us today."

"Ladies and Gentleman I give you Seth Rollins and Kate Irvine, Shawn Michaels and Alika Makeda, Roman Regins and Corrine Calloway, Dean Ambrose and Lacy Sweg, Mike Mizzanin and Livvy Marie Bryant, Cody Rhodes and Melanie Watson, Randy Orton and Payton Parker, Dolph Ziggler and Lelia Wilkenson, John Cena and Melissa Mazzola, and our winners WWE's resident Beauty and the Best, Phil Brooks and Jessica Orton!" Renee announced as the ten couples came out and sat on the two rows of benches.

"Welcome guys!" she said. She was given a group hello and she started to ask her questions.

"So let me ask the first question that it on everyone's mind. Phil and Jessica, what was is like winning the competition?" she asked.

"Not much has changed really. We still haven't cashed in on our title shots." Phil said chuckling a bit.

"Winning the competition hasn't changed us much at all, but the actual competition did." Jessica said smiling.

"Oh yes it did and we'll get to that in a moment, but first let's move our focus to Seth and Kate. You guys were the first couple eliminated from the competition. Do you think you guys didn't really get a fair chance to show what you could do?" she asked the young couple.

"Definitely. I think that the Authority thought that having all three members of the Shield would prove to be a problem for the rest of the competition. If Kate and I didn't lose that first challenge I bet you it would have been the Shield competing in the final three." Seth said.

"Kate, in that first challenge Seth loses is balance after you give him a quick supporting kiss. Do you hold yourself as the reason that you two were eliminated first?" Renee asked.

"No, I believe in what Seth said. It easily could have been Shawn and Alika that went home. They didn't last much after we dropped. I think that the Authority was threatened by the presence of the Shield." Kate said.

"Interesting. Now I'd love you hear what you guys thought of your first reward challenge. You weren't allowed to kiss or touch for a whole week! How was that?" Renee asked.

"Hell." Phil said causing the other ten couples to agree.

"I'm sure I wasn't the only girl to struggle with sleep that week." Lacy said. The ladies nodded in agreement.

"Randy and Payton, you won that competition. After viewing the competition on TV I'm sure it became clear to everyone why you guys won." Renee said.

"Yeah, we really weren't dating per say at that point." Randy said.

"Cut the shit Orton, you were just friends." Dean said.

"Feelings were there though." Randy defended himself.

"That they were, through the first week we saw the two of you struggle with how you guys felt for each other. It actually began to give off the wrong impression to people." Renee said, "Jessica had been suspicious of her brothers relationship early on but in weeks three and four, Lacy caught on to some suspicion. Ladies how do you feel knowing you were right?" Renee asked.

"I'm a little mad at myself. I could have gotten them out early on if I followed my hunch." Jessica said.

"You're not the only one who is mad at you. I told you they weren't dating yet you chose to say nothing when I finally told Vince. Randy made it farther because of you." Lacy said, "Dean and I could have been saved." She said looking directly at Jessica.

"I listened to my boyfriend. He had concrete evidence that they loved each other." Jessica said.

"Yes the security video. Phil did you not see that it was a love confession not Randy and Payton sharing a brief moment?" Renee asked him.

"Nah, I was just fast forwarding through things and I saw them kiss. I decided she needed to see and called her in starting it from a random place. I actually saved Randy, and yet I didn't get one thank you." He said.

"You're not getting one Brooks." Randy growled.

"Will get to family dramas in a bit guys, relax. Now, Phil, you weren't worried about getting in trouble?" Renee asked.

"Since when have I ever cared about getting in trouble?" Phil asked.

"True. Now let's discuss the reward challenge that caused the guys to struggle. The present challenge." Renee said.

"That was bad." Roman said earning a laugh from everyone.

"We saw some pretty impressive gifts though. Phil and Jessica this was the first reward challenge you won. We understand that you took that trip recently." Renee said.

"We did." Phil smiled.

"I heard the tattooing wasn't the only thing that happened." Renee said smiling.

"Nope." Jessica beamed.

"Care to share?"

"We eloped!" Phil said. The group clapped and the couple just smiled.

"Congratulations!" Renee said, "Now you guys almost didn't win that one. John you decided to hold back on your gift which was an engagement ring. Why?" Renee asked.

"It just wasn't the right moment." The multi-time world champion said.

"How do you feel about that Melissa?" she asked.

"At the time I just wanted to smack him with a chair but now I'm glad he waited. If he would have proposed it would have looked like he did it just to win and he didn't want me to think that. He wanted to make sure that I know he's doing it because he loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me." Melissa said.

"Now, I heard that you two haven't had the easiest time since the show has ended." Renee said.

"No we haven't, I recently ran into a spew of medical problems that has caused me to take a leave of absence from the WWE." Melissa shared.

"May I ask what type of medical problems?" Renee asked.

"Shortly after the competition ended I started to get really sick out of nowhere and I felt really weak all the time. One night it got really bad and John decided to take me to the hospital to see exactly what was going on." She said.

"It was definitely one of the scariest things I have seen. She literally looked like she was dying. I didn't know what else to do." John said.

"The doctors found out that I have diabetes but the one that you can live with. I just have to change what I eat and watch my sugar, which is hard because I live in the sweetest city in the world. Its hard to do that on the road so I'm building up my strength for a comeback as well as setting up some awareness with WWE." Melissa said.

"Wow, well I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that we are glad you are okay and working on getting stronger." Renee said.

"Thank you." Melissa said.

"Now, another spectacular gift that was given in that challenge was one from Mike to Livvy. It was so she could see her brother more while competing. We understand that he as well is very sick as he was while you were competing. How is he now?" Renee asked Mike and Livvy.

"He's doing much better. I'm so proud of him, not once has he ever let his illness bring him down." Livvy said.

"How does he like Mike?" Renee asked.

"He loves him. He loves him even more now that he lives with us. Mike treats him way better than a certain asshole that's in this room." Livvy said, making her cousin John roll his eyes.

"Seems like you have a big fan, huh Mike?" Renee asked.

"He's my number one fan. I'd do anything for him." Mike said. Livvy smiled brightly and leaned over pressing a sweet kiss to Mike's cheek.

"That's really sweet and I'm glad he's doing well. Let's move on to the couple that was eliminated after you two. Cody and Melanie how are things after the competition?" Renee asked.

"Hectic and full of wedding planning." Cody said.

"You lost the first reward challenge because of your proposal." Renee said to Cody.

"It was 100 percent completely worth it. Just like John it showed that I cared more about Melanie than the challenge." Cody said.

"You guys made it pretty far without winning an actual challenge." Renee said.

"We did and I personally think that it was pretty impressive. We made it to the final five." Melanie said.

"Now when you finally were eliminated, Vince whispered something in your ear Melanie. What happened with that?" Renee asked.

"He told me that he wanted to see me in his office when I got back. Turns out he was impressed by mine and Cody's performance in the competition and decided that I hold so much more potential than just being his secretary. He moved me to the Creative Team." Melanie said beaming.

"Who knew that this competition would have lead to her dream job." Cody said looking at Melanie smiling.

"I'm glad it worked out for you Melanie. Now let's get off the topic of the challenges and move to the family drama that ensued through the house. It's clear that Livvy holds a lot of grudges and disgust towards her cousin John Cena. However we never truly heard how John feels about his cousin's hatred. John?" Renee asked.

"I honestly just ignore her. Millions of people hate me, you really think I'm going to care about her? She's just one person." John said simply.

"But she's family. That doesn't matter to you?" Renee asked.

"It did at first but no matter what I do, she won't give in. If she doesn't treat me like family I won't either." He said, "However I do really care for her brother. He's my cousin too and there is nothing more that I'd like to see than him get better."

"If you really felt that way you would have helped me." Livvy said bitterly.

"I'm never home how could I possibly help you?" he said, looking at his cousin.

"Maybe helping pay for his treatments so that I could be home with him more often to make sure he's okay." Livvy said.

"Money, that's all it ever is, isn't it? That's all you want from me, it's all you ever wanted." John shot back.

"Okayyyy, you two weren't the only ones it bad blood. The Orton's brought in a grudge over who was the better sibling. I'm sure after everything, it's clear who the better Orton is now." Renee said.

"Considering I won, I am the better Orton." Jessica said.

"But only for a few months, now she's Brooks." Phil chimed in.

"Why be an Orton when you could be a Brooks?" Jessica said.

"This is why Mom and Dad are so disappointed in you. You abandoned the name just like that." Randy said.

"I didn't abandoned it, I got married." Jessica said.

"To a sewer rat." Randy retorted.

"Why don't you like him?" Jessica asked whipping around to look at Randy.

"He tore our family apart!" Randy yelled.

"No he didn't! Mom and Dad liked him just fine until you starting talking bad about him! You did this to our family not Phil." Jessica was standing at this point yelling at Randy. Renee shot Phil a look and he pulled her down and towards him to calm her. They didn't need a brawl.

"While there was a little family drama, there was one couple who was having a little relationship problem. Dolph and Lelia, we all saw you guys get into it more than a few times. How are you guys now?" Renee asked.

"A lot better. We actually moved in together and take things steps at a time. It's clear that we have a strong physical connection but we really needed to focus on our other connections. There is a lot more to a relationship than just sex and we are learning that." Dolph said.

"Lelia, you often said that you didn't feel like Dolph's girlfriend throughout the competition. Do you still feel that way now?" Renee asked.

"No, not at all. He listens to me now and supports my career and even comes to my shows. I also started to go to more events and matches of his. It's great. We are stronger than ever and I think that the competition really showed us that we were bad and that if we really cared about each other we needed to fix us. That's exactly what we did and we couldn't be happier." She said smiling at Dolph who smiled back.

"Okay we are running out of time here but we are going to give you guys some fun facts about the voting that had gone on online at . Here we go." Renee started.

"Seth and Kate, Shawn and Alika, Roman and Corrine, Mike and Livvy, and Cody and Melanie never won a single challenge."

"Phil and Jessica and Mike and Livvy did not receive any votes until the third week."

"Randy and Payton didn't receive a single negative vote until week seven when they were eliminated."

"Jessica and Phil won the most reward challenges at 3."

"John and Melissa, Randy and Payton, and Phil and Jessica won the most elimination challenges, all of them at 2 each."

"John and Melissa received at least one vote every week of the competition."

"The most votes ever tallied were during weeks 7 and 8 both for eliminating Randy and Payton and Dolph and Lelia. Each couple received 8 votes."

"The most votes cast to win reward were 7 during week 7 for Dolph and Lelia."

"The most votes cast to win elimination challenge were 5 during week 8 for Phil and Jessica."

"Other than week 1, Cody and Melanie had at least 1 vote for winning the elimination challenge and being eliminated."

"Ladies and Gentleman there you have it! Hope you enjoyed watching WWE's power couple! Good Night!" Renee said closing the show.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed the story! The statistics were based on actual votes. I actually created a spread sheet to help me keep track of all the votes. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
